To Be Human
by KittenFair
Summary: The world seems black and white at a glance, but the truth is never so easy. Where one draws the line between human and monster is a lot less clear when motive and deed don't match, and a change in form is only proof of something that has been there all along. (Angel's Wings rewrite)
1. Prologue: We'll Be Monsters Together

**Disclaimer:** _To Be Human_ is a fanfiction written in the Compilation of FFVII, with respect to the original canon and in accordance with the permissions of Fair Use as a transformative work. No profit is being made and the author only claims original characters used within to help flesh out the story.

**AN:** Subscribe to keep track of weekly updates and comment to let me know what you think; it always fuels my motivation, and if there are questions I will do my best to answer any that don't require spoilers. Also feel free to track me down on my personal Tumblr, WordMage.

Shoutout to _LadyNightRunner _as my hard working beta and primary sounding board.

* * *

><p>"You <em>came.<em>"

Angeal straightened, turning quickly even though he would have known that voice anywhere. "_Genesis…_"

His childhood friend was staring at him with wild, over bright blue eyes. They gleamed feverishly, and considering the faint flush to his skin, Angeal thought maybe he was. He was definitely unwell, looking at him from just a pace away, something almost fragile about him as he wet his lips with a quick swipe of his tongue and stared like Angeal was the one who'd up and vanished.

"You came," he repeated it again, softer, and closed his eyes with a gentle smile. "I knew you would. You've always… _every time_ I've needed you, you have been there, Angeal. You've always found your way to me, when I needed you most."

"You need to stop the whole part about being too stubborn to _call me._" Angeal blurted, feeling distinctly off balance by his breathless tone. Still, he put his sword away and walked towards him. "What is it? You just _left,_ without a word. I can tell something's wrong, Genesis. Tell me. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on."

"I'm dying." The words were rushed, the way Genesis tended to when he knew he had to say something he didn't want to. "Hollander calls it degradation. There were things… things done, before I was ever born. My strength, my magic… reasons why they outclass the others. I was the first well before I was _a_ First, and it's going to be the death of me unless he can find a cure. But he doesn't have the funds; ShinRa would sooner kill us both than be exposed for what they've done. The rot runs deep, their rot is _killing me_, my body…."

"Gen." Angeal put a hand on his shoulder, breath catching at the feverish heat he could feel even through his coat. Actually _dying_ or not, his friend was definitely ill. "Slow down. You're going too fast."

"I don't have _time_ to slow down, Angeal, did you not hear me? I am _dying,_ and even before my last breath _I_ will be long gone if we don't find a cure." He snapped, trembling beneath his touch. "I'm _dying,_ Angeal, and I will not even have the death of a hero, but a _monster._"

"You're not a monster, Gen -"

"_I am!_"

"- you're hurting and sick and need to come home," he continued on, ignoring his interruption. Genesis was fevered and distraught, it was clear he wasn't thinking straight. They could make a case for that. "Come home. You're still listed as missing in action, we can take you home, work something out…"

"Have the monster return to the den to lick its wounds?" Genesis laughed, the sound harsh and more than a little hysterical as he pulled away, rolling his shoulders uncomfortably. "No. No, I am _well _past the point of no return, my dearest friend. I know what they've done, but I don't know enough yet. I don't know how to cure it, but Hollander… he's helping. He's keeping me alive, the only reason I still live, bless and curse the man. He owes me that much for what he's done."

"Then Hollander can come too, and we'll find a way to work _with_ ShinRa - they have the best facilities and equipment on the Planet, Gen, if you're dying then they _are_ your only hope." Angeal reasoned, watching emotions play over his face with growing unease. "Come home, Genesis. We'll make it work. There's never been anything the three of us couldn't defeat together."

The redhead was suddenly so still Angeal thought someone had cast Stop on him. But no, he could hear a low, feral growl rumble through his friend, watched a ring of green edge his irises as mako surged violently with emotion. "_Sephiroth_. ShinRa's pet general doesn't know _how_ to disobey - they'd order my death and he'd put his sword to my throat, apologizing perhaps if he felt _pity!_"

Angeal flinched a little. "That's not true, Genesis, he's our friend-"

"He's _your_ friend, as much as he understands the concept." Genesis spat. "I am nothing in his eyes but a stone to whet his blade on. He's never taken me seriously, why would he try to understand my pain now? Why would he believe _my_ word over the company, over all he's ever known?"

"You're not giving him enough credit-"

"Well that fits since he's the only one who ever gets any credit, whether he deserves it or _not!_" He snarled. "I may be a monster but I'm not going to go ask the _perfect_ _monster_ for help he won't give. Mercy is a concept he only knows academically, and I'm not going to beg. Goddess, let me have what scraps of pride I can still claim!"

"Alright, alright, just calm down." Angeal soothed, watching him nervously. "You don't have to talk to Sephiroth. He's not with me, anyway, just Zack and Lazard. We'll finish up here, catch the ride back-"

"_You're not listening!_" Genesis snarled, voice rising sharply. "I _can't_ go back, Angeal. I can never go back."

"You said that this is something ShinRa did to you," he pointed out quietly, wary of his friend's temper. "That means they'd have things on file. They have the resources. They're your best chance, Gen."

"They will _kill me._" He rolled his shoulders again, hissing. "Finish what they've started. Why would they even _try_ to salvage their failure? They have you, they have _Sephiroth_ - I am expendable, Angeal, and have become a liability. A loose end they need to snip off to keep things tidy. And by the goddess, I will not walk to my death. They've taken too much from me already."

"I won't let them kill you," Angeal insisted, reaching out again and catching his arm. "Don't walk away from me, Genesis, please. I'm on your side. I've _always _been on your side."

"You cannot be _on my side_ and still trust _them._" Genesis argued, pulling away again. When Angeal moved faster, a hand on each shoulder, he jerked back with more force and a sharp sound of pain. "_Don't_. Goddess, Angeal, _don't._"

It only took a moment to put together the cause of his pain. "It hasn't healed yet? Genesis, it's been _months._"

"_I'm dying._" He repeated, voice catching as if he wanted to cry, but he wouldn't let himself. A trembling hand pressed hard over the old injury, clutching at it through waves of pain that left him pale but for the flush of fever. "My healing is spotty at best. My strength and magic take more out of me than they have in years. Hollander is giving me regular mako boosters, so I've only been ill the once so far, but… my body is at war with itself, Angeal, my very genetic code is unraveling as my cells destroy each other. There's so much we never knew, never thought to question… do you really think we were just that special? The three of us, gods among men - or so they tried. But we're not gods. We're not heroes. We're _monsters,_ Angeal. And the fate of a monster is to die a horrible death."

"You're not a monster, and you're not going to die." Angeal insisted.

"Such is my nature, whether you approve or not." Genesis sighed. "I should have been a hero, Angeal, this was not what I wanted. But it's what I am."

"Don't talk like that."

"Not liking the truth does not change it; the truth does not need someone to believe in it, it merely _is._" His hand spasmed around his shoulder, lines of pain clear around his eyes as he hissed. After a long moment, it seemed to pass and Genesis looked to him again, utterly exhausted. "I need another shot, it's getting worse."

"The helicopter isn't far," Angeal agreed, offering him a supporting embrace and smiling sadly as he leaned into it. How long had it been since Genesis had let himself be held? "Come on."

"I can't go back to ShinRa, Angeal." Despite his feverish heat, Genesis shivered abruptly, pressing closer. "I _can't_. They'll kill me. Come back with _me_, Hollander can explain everything. I'll show you what I've gathered together. I need you to trust me."

"I trust you, but not with your own health." And oh, they'd had _that_ discussion far too many times. "Hollander can come too. We'll make it work."

"Oh you poor, optimistic fool." Genesis sighed heavily. "I didn't want you to find out this way, but you _have _to understand…."

"Gen?" Angeal let him pull away, but was ready to snatch him back in an instant. He watched him roll his injured shoulder again, wondering at the continued gesture, then saw him raise his left hand to his face. He held his breath, sensing a sudden gravity to the moment, and waited.

The dramatic gesture of throwing his arm out to the side was completely overshadowed by the rustle of feathers, a massive black wing seeming to appear out of nowhere. Glossy feathers floated in the air as the appendage flexed out, seeming larger than life for the sheer shock of its existence. When Genesis spoke again, his voice was soft and sad. "Do you see now? Do you begin to understand?"

"I…" Something spasmed in Angeal's back, a sharp pain like a rib slipped out of place, and he hit the dirt on his hands and knees with a choked sound. Dimly, he heard Genesis saying his name but he couldn't focus until the pain dulled to a dull ache along the right side of his spine. "Ngh… what…?"

"Oh _Angeal,_" Genesis knelt before him, gently stroking a hand over his cheek. "Angeal, I was the _first._ The first of three. There's so much you need to know, my friend, of how they betrayed us from the very beginning, and I will tell you _everything_."

Angeal leaned into the touch, feeling dizzy and sore. "What… what's happening?"

"I was not the only one betrayed, my dearest friend." His voice lost its harsh franticness as he continued to stroke his cheek and hair. "Come, we'll be monsters together."

* * *

><p>It wouldn't take long to realize that Genesis was losing more than his physical health, and Angeal would come to dread the days when fever burned through him for the madness that always came creeping along in its wake. He understood by then that he couldn't leave his friend to this, but he kept trying to be the voice of reason.<p>

Hollander told him things slowly, wary of his reactions to the ugly truths, but apparently less so than his concerns for what Genesis would do to him if he didn't. The redhead breezed in and out like an oncoming storm, increasingly unstable.

Sometimes it seemed the only times his sanity was certain was when it was just the two of them, Angeal reminding him of all the good things that had happened in their lives, all the joy and reasons to fight on. Reasons he _wasn't_ a monster.

And then Angeal had wings of his own, and began to really understand how Genesis had come to speak of himself, and of the ones they'd always trusted. He saw the reports, but never got beyond seeing his mother's name beside Hollander's. By the time he reached Banora, Genesis had killed or kidnapped most of the inhabitants in a mindless rage… but his mother was untouched. Even in the depths of rage and madness, Genesis wouldn't raise a hand to the woman who had been his mother in all but name, and Angeal never could have.

He was furious with her, could barely discuss what had happened before he had to get away from her sad eyes and guilty voice. Seeing Zack was a shock he wasn't ready for, but he certainly wasn't going to let him go up against Genesis, not when his friend was just barely back to coherency. Ever an actor, if you didn't truly know Genesis, you might not realize how badly off he was; Zack clearly thought he was capable of much more reasoning than he could actually manage, able to be persuaded to see things in some other way.

But there was no reasoning with Genesis, not now. He was too far gone into his delusions, just enough truth to them to stick when he was stable - or as stable as he got these days. He _appeared _sane, if obsessed, and there was just no time to explain to Zack. Feeling guilty for having left him with no clues, Angeal went back to leave a message with his mother, sure that ShinRa would want a word with her.

Angry as he was, he wasn't prepared for her to be dead. _Suicide…_ he leaned against the wall, trying to come to terms with the fact that she'd killed herself in shame. When Zack came, he didn't have time to say anything - the teen was on him with accusations that cut to the bone, hurting far more than the blow he let him land. Did he really think Angeal would have killed his own _mother?_

_Such is the fate of a monster._

Maybe Genesis had a point, there was no going back now. He couldn't live on _that side_ anymore, with people who suspected and laid blame without ever hearing his side. No matter how much it hurt to turn his back, he did, and walked away. He'd find Genesis later, the redhead would be sure of it; even in the depths of insanity, Genesis always came back to him.

_We'll be monsters together._


	2. Death Denied

**Disclaimer:** _To Be Human_ is a fanfiction written in the Compilation of FFVII, with respect to the original canon and in accordance with the permissions of Fair Use as a transformative work. No profit is being made and the author only claims original characters used within to help flesh out the story.

**AN:** As the current commenters can tell you, I try to reply to everyone, so don't think your comments/questions will go unanswered! The fic is ready to take off roaring, first chapter after the prologue. Enjoy

Shoutout to _LadyNightRunner _as my hard working beta and primary sounding board.

* * *

><p>It shouldn't have been an even fight. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Zack knew he hadn't gotten so good he should be able to match one of the legendary trio blow for blow, but he couldn't complain about something keeping him alive. As for Genesis… it was like watching him dying in slow motion every time they met. Red hair had dulled and darkened, streaked with an unhealthy gray, his skin taking on a sallow cast and his eyes… his eyes were overly bright, <em>fever bright,<em> with the fanatic gleam of one who wasn't quite right in the head.

Genesis Rhapsodos was falling apart, body and mind degrading, and all Zack could do was try desperately to reason with him, even as they fought. He tried _not_ to think about how Hollander had said both he _and_ Angeal were degrading, because that was just too much. It hurt, watching Genesis lose himself to illness, and he hadn't even known him before. To lose Angeal the same way….

A flash of magic roared by his ear -

'_Zack, focus_'

- and he jerked back, both at the echo of his mentor and the fact that he _really_ needed to not get lost in his thoughts in the middle of a battle. That the fire hadn't hit him dead on was luck he couldn't afford to count on. No one was coming to save him, he had to finish this himself.

Briefly, he wondered if some part of Genesis, some sane part buried deep inside, understood who he was and what he was trying to do. Wondered if maybe it wasn't _luck_ that had him coming through these fights with nothing but bruises and shallow cuts to show for it. But he couldn't think on it, not when the older SOLDIER was launching across the floor with his wing spread wide and power burning in his blade. The exchange between them grew quick, desperate. Sword to sword. Fire to barrier. Snarls and growls and _gasps-_

And then a sweeping kick caught Genesis across the chest, sending him skidding back and dropping him to his knees with a wheezing gasp. Zack approached hesitantly, gripping his sword tighter as the swordmage forced himself upright, staggering a moment. But it was too much to maintain, and Genesis collapsed again with a low groan. He didn't seem ready to get back up, speaking breathlessly.

"_Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul_," he managed, breathing hard. There might have been sweat beading his brow, but Zack didn't dare get close enough to see yet. "_Pride is lost. Wings stripped away, the end is nigh_… such is the fate of a monster."

There weren't _words_ for how sick Zack was of that word. "We're not _monsters,_ you hear me? We're _SOLDIER!_ Where's your honor? Your _pride?_ You can't… you can't keep _doing_ this, Genesis."

Genesis gave a huff of a laugh, lips twisted in a wry smirk as he forced himself up, panting softly at the exertion. "You are... most _definitely..._ his puppy."

Zack felt himself flush, scowling, but now wasn't the time to argue that. "Genesis, you have to stop this. You're not… you're not a _monster,_ you need to quit acting like it, before the company-"

"Kills me?" His laugh was more clear now as he edged away, limping slightly with that same little mocking quirk to his lips. "_Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing will forestall my return_."

A single beat of his wing had him airborne, enough for him to land on the railing, an arm spread out in a dramatic gesture that filled Zack with a sense of terrible foreboding. "If this world seeks my destruction… it goes with me."

Instinct proved right, and the dying SOLDIER was letting himself fall back before Zack could do more than reach out instinctively.

"_GENESIS!_"

Zack ran to the edge of the platform, gripping the railing and staring down into the dark drop below. He couldn't see the bottom, though there had to be one; it was so far… could even a SOLDIER First survive? Despite the admittedly _really odd wing,_ Zack remained firm in the belief that Genesis was human. Insane, probably, but human.

Swallowing hard, the new First looked away and closed his eyes. There was a lot he didn't know, more than he liked to admit. ShinRa… ShinRa was losing his faith, fast, but he still believed it was the best place he could be to help people. And the _only_ place he could be to help Angeal and Sephiroth. He'd wanted to help Genesis too, but….

He opened his eyes slowly, looking down into the yawning blackness again and shaking his head sadly. Even if Genesis survived, he was beyond Zack's reach now. But maybe he could still help Angeal. Maybe, _maybe_, this wouldn't be a complete loss. He didn't want to come back to Sephiroth empty handed again.

Feeling a swell of determination, Zack nodded firmly and turned to head back into the bitter chill. A quick glance showed Cloud and Tseng were gone, likely heading forward through the old rail tunnel to Modeoheim proper. There wasn't much left to look through, as far as he knew; just some abandoned buildings and an old bathhouse up ahead. If Angeal was still here, that was where he'd be. This time, he _would_ reach his mentor, make him understand. He _would._

He _had_ to.

* * *

><p>As the teenager made his way back into the snow, wind howling around him, he missed the soft footsteps behind him. Black boots came to a stop at the railing, gloved fingertips grazing the metal thoughtfully. It was indeed a long way to fall, but Zack would learn not to underestimate Genesis' will to live even now. Even in the face of his mind and body failing him more and more, enough of the fiery SOLDIER's stubborn core remained to fight for his life. For now, that would have to do.<p>

Glowing eyes turned towards the exit, contemplating what lay ahead. Or rather, _who._ Because if Hollander was correct, if Angeal was also degrading, then his sanity was also in question no matter how sane he may have appeared. But his was a quieter madness, perhaps all the more dangerous for it. Though usually slow to violence, when Angeal _did_ slip, the destruction he could cause….

No, never mind his own feelings on the matter, Zack could not be allowed to face Angeal alone. He was extremely talented, but no match for the years of experience and sheer _strength_ of the rogue First. Angeal would control the fight, and he no longer trusted where the man might take it.

* * *

><p>There was no sign of Angeal in the abandoned settlement. Boarded up houses and old crates reflected nothing but years of neglect - a <em>lot<em> of years, if Kunsel's mail was right. And really, Zack needed to talk with his friend about his snooping problem before he ticked off the Turks or something. Tseng seemed nice enough, but seriously, the guy went through graves like another day at the office. And from how he talked about it, it might as well have been. That was _not_ the kind of person you wanted to be on the bad side of.

Sighing quietly, Zack eyed the single place that looked like it might have seen use sometime in the last decade and admitted there was no avoiding it. The derelict bathhouse was the only remaining place Angeal could be, and hopefully where Tseng and Cloud had headed. If nothing else, it was out of the elements. Cold still, and had a notable monster problem, but nothing he couldn't handle. A bizarre bug could be taken down with a strong swat of his sword, a series of slices if they mobbed him in groups, and did nothing but waste his time.

Maybe that was why the griffin was a surprise, fierce and white winged with the mutations that had to have come from Angeal somehow. It took more effort to beat, and for a long moment after he stared at the strange mockery of Angeal's face where its own should have been. One of his monsters… Angeal had been there, at least. Whether he still was or not remained to be seen, but it was something like a good sign, right?

Zack's optimism flagged when he got up the stairs, finding Cloud red faced and sprawled on the ground. Blue eyes were blinking owlishly in the way people seemed to when they were trying to focus, but he was together enough to try and get upright when his name was called. "Nghh… Zack? We're alright. The Turk…"

Zack followed the line of sight from his friend's hand, frown deepening. "I'll check, just get your bearings. Tseng?"

Dark eyes found focus far quicker, Tseng ever a professional even slumped against the wall with an arm bracing his abdomen. His first attempt at greeting him was rough and he dipped his head away with a politely restrained cough before trying again. "I'll be fine. You need to go on ahead and secure Hollander before he finds some way to escape again."

The First nodded, scowling at the thought; how the seemingly out of shape man could move so fast was mind boggling, and he certainly didn't want to give him any more advantage. He fished a restorative potion out of his pack, offering it. "Here, I figure you guys'll still be heading our way."

"I'm equipped," he was assured instead, the Turk gesturing for him to keep it. "You may need it, Zack. Angeal's waiting for you."

The implication that his mentor might force a fight on him was neither lost nor denied. No, after the first time Angeal had attacked him, even when he refused to fight, Zack wasn't going to put it past him. And if he'd done _this…_ well, he wasn't going to ask. It wouldn't help.

He put the potion away, rising smoothly and looking ahead with a grim expression. "Alright. I'll see you two when you catch up."

He didn't want to face Angeal, not like this, but he wanted to face him with an audience even _less._ If he didn't feel pressured, didn't feel judged… maybe he could get him to come back. At _least_ to Midgar. There had to be a way. There had to be something he could say, or _do,_ or _something_ to get Angeal to understand it didn't have to be this way. That this wasn't the solution, they needed to fight these battles _together_. And okay, maybe ShinRa was _not _the good place he'd thought it was, but they were _SOLDIER_ and that had to mean something. He refused to think that the man who had drilled him on dreams and pride and _honor_ could just walk away from all of it.

When Zack finally found Angeal, the man had his back to him. Still dressed in SOLDIER blacks, white wings out and Buster sword in hand. It wasn't the most encouraging picture, and for a moment despair warred with a burst of frustration. "Angeal."

The wings flicked a little, the only immediate acknowledgment. When Zack came around into his line of sight, Angeal finally spoke. "It should have been me, dealing with Genesis."

"And who _do _you think took care of that?" He hadn't meant to snap, but damn it, really? If his mentor was going to own up to that much, he could at least toss in an apology!

"Consider it preparation for your next fight, then."

_Oh no._

Angeal turned to face him, raising the Buster sword to point directly at him.

_No no no._ "Have you _lost_ it?"

He swung, damn it he _swung,_ and Zack dodged out of the way, holding up a hand. "_Stop_ it!"

"You have someone waiting don't you?"

_I hope your friend's alright…_

Zack grit his teeth and slowly took his sword off his back, eyes never leaving Angeal's. "Don't do this."

There was something in his eyes, something _wrong._ The wild way he was swinging his blade was _nothing_ like the swordsman who had plucked Zack out of the ranks and taught him what it meant to be SOLDIER. They were matching blows, hard enough to rattle Zack's bones, but he had his blade in both hands and Angeal only needed one, even now. Something about that… he was missing _something,_ if he just had a moment to _think_… but then Angeal had his blade pinned, their points to the ground.

What would have happened next he was probably better off not knowing, their short battle interrupted by a familiar gravelly voice. "Very good, Angeal. It's time to exact vengeance for our family's suffering."

"_Family?_" Zack stared at Angeal, incredulous. Surely he didn't mean…?

"_No!_" Angeal ripped his sword away, sending the younger First spinning aside in an effort to keep his own. "My father is _dead!_"

Okay, there was definitely an issue here. Zack looked between the pair, Angeal's wild eyes and fierce glare, Hollander far too calm but a bit more cautious now. Coaxing. "Then do it for your mother."

"My _mother_ was so ashamed she took her own _life._" Angeal snarled, grief thick in his voice, and Zack choked back a sound of horror. He hadn't _known…_ gods, and he'd just _assumed…._

"That's ridiculous - she should have been _proud_; she was the namesake of our experiment." Hollander informed them, a little smile on his lips. "Project G - or rather, Project _Gillian._"

Angeal was on him so fast his wings rustled, taking a handful of his shirt in one clenched fist and lifting him a little off the ground. The grief was darkened by anger, blue eyes gaining the faintest ring of green. "_Don't say her name._"

Hollander rested a hand on Angeal's wrist, pushing until he was let down. "She was infused with Jenova cells, her genes mapped onto Genesis while he was a fetus. And yes, I admit, he failed. But you? You were her _son_, Angeal, from her womb - you are _perfect._"

Angeal snarled again, shoving the man harshly and turning away from them both. "I am a perfect _monster._ My cells can absorb genetic traits, pass them along -"

"A two-way conduit, as we'd _hoped._" Hollander added, heaving himself up. "Jenova's power is completely passed on."

Angeal gave him a look of disgust, not bothering to address him before turning to Zack again. There was loathing in his eyes, not just for Hollander, and a plea that he was afraid to understand. "Do you remember what I said? About our enemy?"

"All that creates suffering," he muttered, remembering all too clearly, and shook his head. "You're not one of them!"

Angeal gave him a pained look, backing away. "I'll show you."

Even as he turned to watch him, Hollander made a frantic sound. "Stop it, you don't _understand!_ If you do this, you can't go back-"

Angeal lifted a hand, walking back further, and suddenly several of his monsters - _clones?_ - were there, crouched and ready to spring.

"They're just _cells!_" Hollander lunged at him, but Zack was too busy readying his sword to fight off the creatures to pay attention, even when he heard the heavy thump that was undoubtedly his body hitting the ground.

Then the creatures charged - _past Zack_ - and he had a moment of terrible clarity. "_ANGEAL!_"

A flash of blue light cut across his vision, across the room, across the _monsters,_ and they jerked to a halt, sliced cleanly in half before they could reach Angeal. For a moment, they all stared, uncomprehending, before a familiar baritone cut the silence just as sharply.

"_Coward._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** As I'm sure you've noticed, that's the snip from AW - now everything's new. Be sure to keep me updated on your thoughts, I'll see you next week!


	3. Trust Destroyed

**Disclaimer: **To_ Be Human_ is a fanfiction written in the Compilation of FFVII, with respect to the original canon and in accordance with the permissions of Fair Use as a transformative work. No profit is being made and the author only claims original characters used within to help flesh out the story.

**A/N:** So, uh... I have made no attempt to get any sort of unified length of chapters. It's gonna be all over the place, though I'll do my best to give a minimum 1K each.

Shoutout to my beta, _LadyNightRunner,_ and all you fantastic commenters!

* * *

><p>Angeal caught in a quick breath, looking up to see narrowed green eyes glaring at him. "Sephiroth, I-"<p>

"Put the sword away." His voice was cold, but not emotionless. Not this time, and not to Angeal; no, Sephiroth was _livid,_ enough for the faintest flush to have started on his face despite how controlled he usually was.

It was actually a bit frightening, and he let the Buster's tip touch the ground obediently. "Seph-"

"I said _put it away_." Sephiroth commanded, stalking towards Angeal until he was a bit in front of Zack. "I do not like having to repeat myself, Hewley."

Angeal flinched a little, putting the Buster back onto his harness without a second thought, years of training responding to the tone of authority. He almost went for it again when he heard the soft, deliberate _click _of a gun, but Sephiroth raised Masamune instead.

"Your target, fortunately, does not seem to have a terribly nervous bladder." Sephiroth observed mildly, pointing the blade at Hollander. "Go ahead and take him, Tseng. SOLDIER Hewley will be returning with me."

"Do I still hold rank?" Angeal blurted, seeing the same question reflect briefly in the Turk's dark eyes.

Sephiroth offered him a mirthless half smile. "I don't think anyone here wants to deal with what would be happening if you weren't _mine _to deal with, SOLDIER."

"It would certainly be something a bit more challenging, particularly considering his listed status." Tseng murmured, coming around with his pistol drawn. He didn't lower it from Hollander until the trooper was at his side, rifle poised for a perfect headshot were the order given. Only then did he lower his own weapon and take a set of handcuffs from his jacket. "I'll apprehend the doctor. Am I to assume you'll be taking Hewley back to headquarters in your own time, Sephiroth?"

There was a flicker of a smile on the SOLDIER's lips, but it faded a little as he glanced at the doctor. "I saw the loss of your transport. It would be best to travel together, in this case. I'm sure our superiors will be notified and act accordingly."

"And will you be having me put in that call, General?" Tseng's tone was even, careful without sounding particularly concerned as he handcuffed the scientist securely. Hollander looked ready to say something, but the Turk merely smiled at him when his lips parted. "I suggest you stay silent while you have the luxury of choice. You'll be doing a great deal of talking when we return to Midgar whether you like it or not."

No one was too surprised that the man fell silent, lips pressed in a thin line of displeasure.

Zack was honestly relieved, though he wasn't planning to _say so._ He was still angry with Angeal, but at least Sephiroth seemed to have gotten through to him. Or just stopped whatever he was planning, it didn't matter at this point. Every instinct insisted some sort of tragedy had been narrowly avoided with his appearance, and he was grateful, so grateful, not to be dealing with this alone anymore. Sephiroth wasn't the hero he'd once thought, he was more _real_ than that, but in that moment he was _his_ hero.

The Silver General stood tall, green eyes narrowed and hard as they moved back to Angeal a moment. "Lazard was made aware I was coming. But I'd like a word with your director, when you call him."

Tseng nodded, removing his PHS from an inner pocket and dialing in a number. It was strange moment almost surreal in its calm, the Turk seeming completely at ease in the ruined room with one of ShinRa's top scientists on the floor in handcuffs and one of the legendary trio pinned in place by the general's glare. The phone rang twice, then was answered by a man with a deep, gravely voice that Zack didn't recognize. From the seemingly automatic shift in Tseng's posture, though, he'd have made a bet on it being his director. "Sir, Doctor Hollander is in custody. General Sephiroth is here and would, I imagine, like to discuss Hewley."

There was a pause, and then the phone was being offered. Sephiroth took it lightly, voice soft but no less intense for it. "SOLDIER First Class Angeal Hewley can be removed from the _killed in action_ list, as he'll be returning to Midgar with us very much alive. Were you inclined to meet us when we return, of course, the matter could be discussed in more detail, but I don't think it's in the best interests of the company to interfere with discipline within my department any more than within yours."

He was silent a moment, Masamune flicking back towards Angeal when it looked like the older man had something to say, _far_ more effective than simply raising a hand. A small, grimly pleased smile curved his lips. "Of course, Director Faraman. We'll see you then."

Tseng accepted his phone back, interest clear but not speaking any of the questions he had. He listened to his director's instructions a moment, nodding slightly to himself. "Yes, sir. I'll be sure you're notified. Thank you."

"So. We're… going home?" Zack asked softly, looking to Sephiroth and trying not to _hope,_ because it would just be too painful if-

"We are." He nodded, voice taking on a firm edge. "_All_ of us."

Angeal frowned. "I never said I-"

"I don't recall giving you a _choice_ in the matter, SOLDIER." Sephiroth mused darkly, fixing him with a glare. "In fact, I'm fairly sure I deliberately didn't. So unless you want to see if you've actually gotten stronger than me on your unsanctioned leave, I suggest you go along with it."

Angeal narrowed his eyes, voice low. "You'd fight me over this?"

"At this point, Angeal, I don't think there'd be much of a fight." The general noted darkly. "But you are _welcome_ to try."

The Banoran stared at him a long moment, a muscle in his jaw ticking as he clenched it, before he let out a harsh breath. "All hail Sephiroth, huh?"

Sephiroth lowered his blade, stalking over to the older man in the sudden chill silence of the room, voice a low rumble. "I will do what I have to do, no matter how distasteful it may be, and I don't care who calls me demon or hero at the end of the day so long as I can look back over what I've done and say '_I did my best here. I did what I should have.'_ Which, I might add, is a _lot_ more than you can say for yourself right now."

Angeal was silent, conflict clear in his eyes, and Sephiroth's expression slowly smoothed to his normal impassiveness - an expression Zack was beginning to realize was a show, or perhaps a defense. His tone was admirably level, but still with a clear note of authority. "We're going back to Midgar immediately. The helicopter isn't far."

* * *

><p>It was a painfully tense ride back, mostly silent except for when Sephiroth and Tseng questioned Zack a little on what had happened with Genesis. The general's expression was cool again, a calm Zack no longer believed to be genuine - not after he'd seen him snap so furiously at Angeal. Somehow, he felt a little better for having seen that, for knowing that as horrible as his pain was, he wasn't alone in it.<p>

He couldn't look at Angeal, looking away quickly even when they accidentally met eyes. It was just too painful. He couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Sephiroth hadn't been there, hadn't stopped those strange creatures who bore the mark of Angeal's face from lunging at their creator. What was his goal there? Hollander had seemed to have some idea, but he didn't want to talk to him, either.

It was odd how he could feel so acutely aware of his age, and somehow so much older all at the same time. He didn't like it.

"Coming into Midgar airspace, sir." The words startled him out of his musings, hearing acknowledgment dimly even as he focused on bracing himself for whatever was waiting below. He was beginning to think things had gone too far for any good outcomes now, just lesser evils.

"Directors Deusericus and Faraman are confirmed on the roof." Tseng murmured, glancing at Sephiroth briefly. "I imagine they'll be wanting reports immediately, followed by interrogations."

"Hn." The general didn't seem terribly concerned, only rising once they had landed and gesturing to the Turk. "See the Doctor out. We'll follow shortly."

Tseng looked at him a long moment in silence before nodding, motioning to the single remaining trooper - Cloud - who urged the scientist up with a pointed movement of his rifle. Hollander wisely remained silent this time, going along in relative peace.

In the relative privacy of the helicopter, Sephiroth looked to Zack with a passable attempt at a smile. "I owe you an apology for having to do so much of this alone. You've done extremely well."

Zack blinked, startled, and managed a more genuine smile back. "Thanks, Sephiroth."

The general nodded in recognition, then turned his gaze to Angeal. "We are going to have a long, very overdue talk later. For now, you are mine to protect or punish as I see fit, and I _strongly suggest_ you try to limit yourself to one moment of nearly fatal idiocy a year. In case you were wondering, you've already used up this one."

His terse words earned something approaching a tense smile from Angeal, even as obviously conflicted and confused as he still was. Something like hope tried to build in Zack's heart, but he ignored it. If it was true, it would come back later.

For now, there were two very powerful men waiting for them, and the three SOLDIERs made their way out with Sephiroth in the lead.

Director Lazard was a familiar face, so Zack took a moment to look over the older brunet at his side. His face had the lines of a life lived hard, a hint of gray in the little section of bangs that framed one side of his face, the other marked with an old scar stretching down his cheek to the strong line of his jaw. His dark suit was tailored precisely, fitting a leanly muscled frame that radiated danger. Clearly, he was the Turk Director that had been mentioned.

"Welcome back, SOLDIERs." Lazard greeted them with a small smile, though his eyes lingered on Angeal apprehensively a moment. "We'll be taking the initial discussion down to my office, joined by Director Faraman and Commander Tseng. The single remaining trooper to have witnessed the mission, Cloud Strife, will be joining us as well. If you'll all come along?"

"I assume, then, the doctor will also be coming." Sephiroth noted quietly, gesturing for Angeal and Zack to fall into step. Habit or training, the pair did, and if Angeal looked at Zack the younger First wasn't looking back to see it.

"Yes, Doctor Hollander will be joining us as well. As his direct superior, Professor Hojo will receive a copy of the notes made regarding him." Lazard explained. "But the Turks are handling that. SOLDIER is my primary area of concern, and we have plenty to discuss. With your return, there are some developments coming to light that will need thorough examination and adjusted for according to our findings. But that is something to speak of when we get into a more secure location."

Sephiroth hummed noncommittally, seemingly unconcerned though he was certainly turning it over in his mind. If nothing else, the trip back was quiet and, oddly, uninterrupted - the only people passed in the halls were a pair of Turks, until they got all the way to Lazard's office. Two SOLDIERs flanked the doors, a set of Seconds who saluted immediately. Zack was positive he recognized one, helmet or not, and felt a little smile tug at his mouth.

Boy would he _ever_ have a story to tell Kunsel. Of course, that meant getting through the briefing first.

"Deusericus," the Turk director's deep voice stopped the blond in place, though he only glanced back curiously to see what was needed. "Be sure these two come in. I think it's best we keep track of who has what information."

Arching a brow, he nodded slightly and gestured to his office. "James, Kythe, you're with us."

"Sir."

They filed into the office, Lazard heading for his desk while Veld took a moment to remove a small device from his inner pocket. Privately, Zack thought it looked a little like a dead man's switch, but if no one else seemed worried he had to trust that the Turk wouldn't blow himself up with them anyway. Besides, there was the whole 'SOLDIER is company property' thing, wasn't there? ShinRa was protective of their assets, if not their people.

Shaking off the grim line of thought, he glanced back to where Sephiroth had settled, leaning slightly against the long table by the wall. Deliberately, Zack realized, between Angeal and the door. Whatever came of this, regardless of how angry he was, it was clear the general had no intention of letting his friend go. The younger First was rather angry and conflicted himself, though, and decided he would much rather flank Sephiroth's other side.

Hollander was directed to a seat and kept handcuffed, surprisingly quiet after how much he'd talked in Modeoheim, dark eyes fixed with strange intensity on Lazard of all people. But the blond seemed of a mind to ignore it, getting his things together before looking to the other director. "Should I assume we can speak freely?"

"The only surveillance at the moment is Turk surveillance." Veld noted mildly. "It's as safe as you're going to get."

Lazard considered that in silence for a long moment, nodding. "Director Faraman and I have come to an understanding in light of similar interests. Namely, all of us coming out of this mess alive. To that end, I have a confession to make - I've funded Hollander's efforts."

Sephiroth tensed, and Zack felt like the breath had been driven from him. True, he hadn't really been _friends_ with Lazard, but he'd thought he could _trust_ him.

Trust, as it was turning out, was not as widely deserved as he'd thought. It was a rather painful realization.

"I will not excuse my behavior; I lashed out with all the sense of a wronged, angry child." Lazard acknowledged quietly. "I do not expect pardons or forgiveness, but I think we can all admit that we can't afford to be any more divided. Things have not turned out as I intended, which I should have expected after being director for the past eight years; Genesis isn't precisely known for predictability when he's in a mood, and he is, justifiably so."

There was a long silence before it was broken, surprisingly, by a quiet snarl from Hollander. "You _fool._"

"Yes," Lazard agreed simply.

"Talented one, though." Veld mused, not particularly surprised since they'd discussed this prior to the arrival of the others. "Busy as we've been with AVALANCHE, _you've_ been busy with the war. It's impressive you've managed to escape detection so long."

Lazard smiled wryly at that. "Well, hopefully my knack for deception will come in handy in much more productive ways now. I can't say I'm a fan of the company, but SOLDIER deserves better. However, unless requested, I don't intend to resign my position."

Sephiroth met his gaze evenly, green eyes unblinking for a long moment of stony contemplation. "Trust, Director, was once described to me as a beautiful crystal vase - priceless, clear and beautiful. However, when broken, it _shatters._ And even though, at times, you can put it back together, it is never again the same. It is forever weaker, forever wearing the marks of the damages."

Zack was certain he didn't imagine Angeal's flinch, but no one brought it up as the general continued slowly.

"That said, while I am not certain I can trust you, I _am_ certain at the moment that it is in our best interests to work together." He was quiet a moment, before adding with a deadly tone, "I advise you not to make an enemy of me, Lazard. You are not so dear to me as to be forgiven twice."

The blond bowed his head, expression grave. "Understood, General. Now that we have that matter in the open, I think we should discuss our goals. Beyond survival, I mean. To that end, my goals to see Genesis and Angeal to full recovery has not changed, and frankly I wouldn't be opposed to a company overhaul."

Veld snorted softly at that, arching a dark brow. "You made that abundantly clear. Let's focus on everyone coming out alive on the other side of Rhapsodos' madness, shall we? Now, Hollander, let's talk about your plans. Where is he."

"I was under the _impression_ that the boy _killed him_." Hollander drawled, dark eyes hard.

"Don't be ridiculous." Sephiroth chided softly. "He fell back over a railing with his wing spread. The odds of him failing to glide to safety are even lower than him having intended to take his own life. Genesis is _far_ too stubborn to die, and even in his madness he wouldn't seek his own death, _unlike some people._"

Zack made a strangled sound and tried not to think about it, clasping his hands behind his back where they could grip each other tightly. He was speaking before he realized it was his own voice he was hearing. "'Nothing would forestall my return' - that's what he said, earlier. And that if the world tried to take him down, he'd take it with him. That doesn't sound like somebody who had any intention to die right then, so I have to agree there. I hadn't realized it at the time, since he's kinda dramatic _all the time,_ but there's definitely a point there."

"Genesis has always been inclined towards dramatics," Sephiroth agreed. "As long as I've known him, certainly. And he's not so far gone that would have changed, clearly."

"In some ways, he's more himself." Angeal offered quietly. "The degradation… it destroyed his impulse control, for the most part. His inhibitions are almost nonexistent most days. He's a very raw, primal version of what he could have been. But because of that, he's not who he _was_ - Gen's always walked a fine line with his temper and impulses, but his restraint was as much a part of him as his indulgences. Knowing when to hold back, and being able to… he's lost a lot of that."

"Does he have any moments of clarity anymore?" Sephiroth asked, glancing at him. "Does he understand, even for brief moments, what he's _doing?_ What's happening?"

Angeal closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. "_Genuine_ full comprehension, clear headed, big-picture evaluation, is extremely rare. It happens, but you can't count on it. He's living in a world made of his delusions most of the time."

The silveret nodded, expression grim. "I see."

"Hollander said you were _both_ degrading," Zack said, finally bringing himself to _look_ at Angeal. He didn't look pale and brittle like Genesis did, but the massive white wings folded against his side were damning proof he'd begun a physical change. But how far did it go?

Angeal huffed a bitter laugh, glancing at the doctor. "So much for _perfection._"

Hollander glared at him. "You may not be as bad off as Genesis, but your own mental state is less than pristine. I would have said anything to pull you back from your suicidal intentions and have had no regrets then, either. Count yourself lucky your _friends_ showed up in time to stop your madness from leading you to a very permanent end."

"Later we _will_ discuss that, in depth." Sephiroth informed him tersely. "For now, it seems that our _immediate_ goals are retrieving Genesis and finding a cure for both he and Angeal. May I assume everyone present is in agreement?"

"You have my full support, of course." Lazard assured him. "I'll handle the board and the president as it comes; for now, put Angeal under house arrest and we'll see what forces we can dedicate to searching for Genesis. I have a list of potential locations, and I imagine Hollander and Angeal are in possession of even more."

"Given the Turks were created to protect the interests of ShinRa, one might make an argument that it is our _duty_ to assist." Tseng mused mildly.

Veld seemed a bit amused at that, inclining his head in acknowledgment. "The Turks are behind this effort. I'll discuss how we'll handle your deception with you later, Deusericus. Hollander and I have the dubious pleasure of a meeting with Professor Hojo later to handle his own prior defection. Given his lack of success curing the SOLDIERs so far, we may just need Hojo's collaboration."

Sephiroth scoffed at that, arching a brow. "You expect him to help? To be _able_ to help, let alone willing?"

"He's made his disdain for Genesis and I pretty clear." Angeal agreed, running a hand back through his hair.

"Even Hojo has a price." Veld assured him. "The question is if it can be paid."

"Hojo wasn't involved in Project G, he isn't going to be able to help." Hollander growled. "Give me the resources to continue my work. _I_ can save them, I'm the _only_ one who can save them, and I _will._"

"Yeah, see, the problem is, it sounds an awful like this whole clusterfuck is your fault to begin with." Zack snapped, startling a laugh out of Sephiroth and a brief, shocked _'Zack!_' out of Angeal, which he ignored. The man had lost the right to tell him what to do as soon as he'd abandoned him in Wutai. "And if you could have, you would have at least made some progress by now. Unless you just didn't want to. Can we maybe discuss _that_ now? What the hell is going on, here? Genesis is literally going insane, what's _your_ excuse?"

Apparently recovered from his brief burst of amusement, Sephiroth glanced at the doctor as well. "I'm also quite interested. Why defect? ShinRa has the best resources on the Planet. Is, in fact, where this… _project…_ began, so by default has your supplies. Why leave? And why attack like this? Take so many of our men, rush off in the middle of a _war?_ There's a missing piece. Genesis may have been lashing out, yes, but as Zack pointed out, you're sane. What made this sound like a good idea, doctor?"

Hollander stared back at him coldly. "Don't be naive, Sephiroth. The war was nearly done, Genesis and Angeal are dying, _why_ would ShinRa fund any effort to save them? They have you, and _Hojo _to make more SOLDIERs if they _do_ need them. These two are more a liability now, having mutated. For gods sake, they were listed as _killed in action _- good luck clearing _that_ up, by the way."

"I would still like to know how you decided it is apparently better to make war with ShinRa instead of even slipping away into obscurity or joining forces with AVALANCHE," it was obvious Sephiroth didn't believe Hollander's reasoning and wasn't going to be distracted as he looked him over thoughtfully. "Tell me, Hollander, were you _jealous?_"

The way the man jerked back a little was more telling than anything he could have said, and Sephiroth made a soft sound of disgust, shaking his head. After a moment, he looked to Lazard. "And you? Zack's right, we need to know the motivations going on here. I've had enough of being left in the dark by the people I should be able to rely on."

"Motion seconded and passed." Zack muttered sourly.

Lazard did manage a faintly amused smile at that, though he sobered quickly, removing his glasses and setting them on the desk. His eyes had a faint luminescence, almost a tint of mako, but more stunning than that was the effect when he carefully reordered his hair and offered a cool political smile. When it shifted into a more condescending one, the resemblances to the president and vice president were painfully clear. "Let's just say I foolishly let personal issues cloud my business sense."

"Bastard son, then?" Sephiroth ventured, eyeing him thoughtfully before looking to the Turks. "You knew, clearly."

"Of course we did. He was in double digits before the vice president was born; we've kept an eye on him, if at a distance." Veld pointed out quietly, giving the blond a measuring look. "Easily as troublesome as his brother and apparently just as politically dangerous as his sire."

"I appreciate you not assuming to call him my _father._" The words dripped with disdain, Lazard's eyes as hard and cold as his voice before he looked back to Sephiroth, softening a little. "Suffice to say, I have some lingering issues with my own genetics. But taking down the company, satisfying as it would be to crush the empire Rupert Shinra built himself, is not a wise endeavor without something ready to take its place. The economic collapse alone makes it too costly, and I was just too angry to properly assess that when I agreed to work with Hollander."

Sephiroth stared him down a long moment before nodding slightly. Emotional motives for all of them, then. Jealousy. Anger. Hatred. Fear. Nothing he hadn't seen before, but none of them had ever hit him so personally before. 'Close to home' was the phrase, wasn't it? It seemed to fit.

"So, I can assume if nothing else but in interest of _living,_ you will not betray us again." Sephiroth observed quietly. "For now, that will be enough. But the question of the rest remains."

"So long as the goal remains the capture and restoration of Rhapsodos to health - and of course Hewley, though I trust you'll be keeping a close watch on him," Veld paused, waiting for his nod, then continued, "the Turks have no reason to be anything but cooperative. The war in Wutai may for the most part be over, but there are still terrorists to contend with, and ever growing monster populations. We don't need an army of clones led by a tactical genius who has gone mad tossed on top of the pile."

"Agreed." Lazard nodded firmly. "Now, I assume you plan to be handling Hollander, and talking to Hojo when necessary, Veld?"

"Hojo is going to be a joint effort." Veld glanced at Sephiroth. "You will be involved."

The only reaction Sephiroth bothered to give him for that declaration was a slow, incredulous arch of his brow. Veld mirrored the action, expression calm and sure. For a long moment there was something of a stare down, before the SOLDIER tilted his head and allowed for a bit of grudging curiosity. "What makes you so sure?"

"Because, General, you would rather deal with Hojo than risk losing any chances at helping your friends."

This time, he earned a small, grim smile. "You make a valid point. I doubt the old man has much of any worth to offer, but we'll see."

"Hojo won't help you!" Hollander spat. "And he doesn't know _how!_ I'm the only hope either of them has."

"I can't say 'if I were you' because I wouldn't have pulled this sort of stunt to begin with, but I _highly suggest_ you shut up, doctor." Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at the man, a note of disdain in his voice. "And I also suggest you start thinking _hard_ about how you're going to fix this mess. Because if Angeal and Genesis die, you will have a _much bigger problem_ than you do now."

"I think that's clear, General." Veld agreed softly, a hand coming down on the doctor's shoulder and patting lightly. There was no mistaking the sudden air of barely-leashed tension there, but Hollander didn't move and Veld simply smiled. "We'll see he's taken to an appropriate confinement unit. Tseng or I will be in touch for how to handle Hojo, but I imagine the rest of you are ready to rest for a bit."

"It's a rest well earned, most definitely," Lazard agreed, nodding. "We'll be in touch, but for the immediate future SOLDIER First Class Angeal Hewley has had the 'killed in action' status changed to 'probationary leave' and will be under house arrest until further notice - particularly while I work out how, exactly, this is going to work on a department wide scale as well as the investigation I'm sure the board will demand."

Veld smirked faintly, nodding. "I'll leave you to it for now, then. We'll be in touch."

"Hey, what about Cloud?" Zack had hoped not to have to speak up, but he felt a strange sort of kinship with the quiet blond. And it would be so _easy_ for one little trooper to get 'lost' in this whole mess, either by accident or by design, if someone deemed he'd seen too much for someone who was likely viewed as expendable.

He was so achingly tired of that concept, and maybe that's what lent him strength to look expectantly at the two Turks. First at Tseng, but then at his boss, because he knew how that worked. Or was, for the moment. "Director?"

"Cloud Strife, infantry division - under Heidegger." The brunet mused. "Assigned to the Modeoheim mission as a part of a squad that is rather dismantled at the moment by the sudden lack of other members. Correct?"

Cloud nodded sharply, still standing at attention. "Sir."

"SOLDIER hopeful, taking classes when time permits to increase chances at passing the upcoming exam." Tseng offered quietly. "Good shot with a rifle, potential as a sniper, raw talent with a sword."

"Is that right?" Veld hummed, shrugging with a look to Lazard. "Ball is in your court, Deusericus. I have a doctor to escort to his new quarters and a great deal of paperwork waiting for me."

Lazard nodded, silent a moment. "Perhaps a less occupied escort wouldn't be misplaced, then?"

The two shared a look before the older man smirked, a faint little twist of his lips. "Sure."

Lazard smiled slightly, inclining his head towards the trooper. "Strife, I'll make sure Director Heidegger gets informed of your additional assignment. Please do continue seeing to the initial objective of the detainment of Doctor Hollander. SOLDIER Second Class Kythe will join you."

"Sir!" Cloud saluted, academy perfect, only marred by the rude sound of disgust from the doctor himself.

"You can't hope to gain anything from keeping me a prisoner." He insisted, surging to his feet. "Even if you succeed, you _need me. _I'm their only chance at survival - _tell them,_ Angeal!"

Angeal stared at him a long moment before his wings rustled with a visible shudder, stretching out before he tucked it close to his body again. "I think you should focus on Genesis right now, Hollander. If you can't cure him, or if you won't, he'll come for you too. And I don't think I'd be so quick to stop him this time."

"You'd _die-_"

"But I'm not dead yet." He cut him off sharply, blue eyes hard. "I'm not _dead,_ not yet. And living like I was didn't help. If I'm going to die then I'll die when death comes for me. In the mean time, I've got a lot of things left undone or broken. So you go on with the Turks, and you do your science. That's not my place. I've got my own messes to fix."

When Hollander would have spoken again, Veld clapped a gloved hand on his shoulder, firmly turning him towards the door. "Walk with me, doctor."

He was flanked by Tseng, the trio backed by the infantry and Second Class, the remaining SOLDIERs watching them go in silence.

When the door shut, their eyes swung back to the director, though Zack found he was looking to _Sephiroth_ for some indication of _what next_ after how everything had continued to go so wrong. The silence was stifling. "Well? What _now?_"

"Right now, I'm going to suggest that you and Sephiroth see that Angeal is relocated to his suite in the SOLDIER's apartments." Lazard admitted.

"Yeah, one issue - he has windows, and wings." Zack pointed out, arching a brow. "So unless you have some industrial strength window netting, I'm not sure how I feel about that."

There was a quiet cough from Sephiroth's direction that was just a little too well timed for Zack to believe it was genuine.

"I believe, perhaps, there would be a solution in sharing quarters." The general didn't seem inclined to address Angeal's open surprise, glancing at Zack instead. "Assuming one of us could be regularly present, perhaps using another trustworthy individual when we're required elsewhere in a capacity that he may not be advised to accompany us to."

Zack considered that, reading the question in the older man's eyes, if he could handle that, if he even wanted to. If the task was too much to ask, right on the heels of what had nearly happened in Modeoheim. "Just curious, what are our other options?"

"Imprisonment of some sort, essentially - closely monitored, isolated quarters. His rooms, as you pointed out, aren't truly secure." Sephiroth had clearly already given the matter thought. "I'm no more inclined to take the risk than you are."

"I'm going to guess giving you my word isn't going to work right now." Angeal murmured.

Zack looked to him sharply, biting back the immediate angry outbursts and managing a more level tone. "Angeal, I still care a lot about you. I still want to be friends, want to get that back some day. But right now? No, no it's not. I care about you, but I don't trust you - I _can't_ trust you. So do us a favor and _don't_ try giving your word."

Angeal winced. "I deserved that."

"You did." Sephiroth agreed easily. "In fact, that was kind. Much kinder than I intend to be when we speak privately later. But that's not the point right now. Our immediate concern is deciding rooming arrangements, followed by returning to those rooms together or separately as decided to deal with the events of the day. Regardless of where you are settled, however, I fully intend to join you and discuss a few things. Zack is welcome but not required to come along."

"Thanks." The teen sighed, rubbing his face. But really, did he _want_ to be alone right now? Really? Sephiroth may not have been the most upbeat company, but… they understood each other, in this. Sephiroth felt his pain, probably more in a way because it was a deeper betrayal. That wasn't something to take for granted. "Can I just get a shower first? I'm still freezing."

He missed the three sharp looks from the older men, slumping back against the table. Modeoheim _had_ been frigid, but the chill hadn't really set in until he'd realized what had nearly happened. The words _suicidal intentions_ were echoing in his mind and he couldn't get them to stop. It made him feel a little sick.

"I think that would be wise," Sephiroth decided, voice quiet. "Why don't you return to your quarters, shower, and gather some things. You know where mine are?"

Zack glanced up at him, surprised, but nodded. "Yeah…"

"Good. Meet me there when you're ready." The silveret straightened just a bit more, glancing to Angeal, then Lazard, and then the Second Class. "SOLDIER Second Class… Kunsel James? I would appreciate you accompanying Zack, at least until he joins me. For safety."

Zack opened his mouth, words staying on his tongue as he realized Sephiroth had given his best friend an 'assignment' to stay with him for… his well being? Did the general know they were friends? Either way… he was kind of touched. "Pretty sure Kunsel can manage me, Sephiroth. He's been doing it since we were cadets."

A small smile touched his lips, a quicksilver flash of relief in his eyes. "Excellent. I'll see you when you're ready, then. Angeal and I have plenty to discuss in the meantime."

Zack didn't fight a little smirk at the promise in his tone. Yeah, he just _bet_ they had plenty to talk about. And Angeal had _earned_ that. "Right. I'll give you a call before I come."

"Well, since you all have that worked out, and I have plenty of paperwork to get started on here, I think we're done." Lazard pointed out, glancing at them. "Angeal, if it's possible for you to hide your wings, it might make things a little easier while you move around the building. I'm sure you'll keep me up to date, Sephiroth, and you have my personal number in case of emergencies. I'll keep you all up to date as things are decided on my end. James, if the General sees fit to assign you as the additional guard, I'll sign off on the paperwork as soon as I get it, so move to your assignments as soon as they're confirmed."

He looked them over a long moment, voice softening. "It's good to have you all home, gentlemen. We'll work together to get Genesis back and restore our department as best we can. Dismissed."

* * *

><p><strong>Final note -<strong> I'm planning to put out some headcanon stories on my Tumblr and Ao3 to help introduce people to characters they may not know, be it OCs or just canon characters from Before Crisis. Leave me a comment or PM if you'd like those here too!


	4. Interlude: You're Not Alone

**Disclaimer:** _To Be Human_ is a fanfiction written in the Compilation of FFVII, with respect to the original canon and in accordance with the permissions of Fair Use as a transformative work. No profit is being made and the author only claims original characters used within to help flesh out the story.

**A/N:** I just have to take a minute to thank you guys for your fantastic reviews. Seriously, you guys make me insanely happy. Thank you so much.

* * *

><p>A long, hot shower went a long way towards making Zack feel a bit more stable. He took time to work some tangles that the snow and wind had knotted into his hair, leaving it a little damp when he wandered back out into the rest of his apartment.<p>

After the years where his little Second Class suite was 'home,' the bigger quarters of a First always felt empty and awkward. Having Kunsel puttering in his kitchen with the scent of eggs and cheese in the air was a great relief. "Gonna feed me?"

"Somebody has to." His friend offered him a soft smile, leaning over to get a bagel as it popped up in the toaster, laying cheese over each side and stuffing eggs between before sliding it across the counter to him. "Eat. You want to talk about any of this?"

Zack took the bagel in hand, grimacing at the question. "Not until I get the food down. Let's not kill the rest of my appetite, okay?"

"Sure, no problem." The blond took a moment to make himself a more traditional bagel, smeared with peanut butter of all things, before he settled in to eat as well. It was silent, but a much easier silence than before. The two SOLDIERs had known each other since they were green little cadets, a too-clever Midgar native and a too-eager jungle boy out to make a name for themselves.

"D'you think heroes exist, Kuns?"

He considered his question seriously, making a thoughtful sound. "I think they do, in a way. But I don't think they're necessarily what people think of. Life is grittier than that. Heroes are real people, and real people have real problems and make real mistakes. Sometimes, really _bad_ mistakes."

"Sometimes so bad people die, and entire towns _burn_," Zack muttered sourly.

"Hey, you said no talking about that stuff," Kunsel reminded him. "I'll make you eat a spoon of peanut butter, mister."

"Harsh, Kuns, _harsh._" But Zack managed a little smirk at that. It was just… really _good_ to see him again. The mails helped, but there was nothing like getting to just sit and talk with Kunsel. "I don't want a glob of peanut butter glued to the roof of my mouth when I go to talk to Sephiroth."

"When _we_ go," he corrected, "I'll be sure you don't. But it sounds like he could use some time to rip the Commander a new one, so why don't we take our time here? When was the last time you just sat and did something _non-mission-related?_ Can you even tell me your last day off? You've been all over the place, even when you're in Midgar!"

"Yeah, well, since certain people got it in their heads to run off I'm kinda all but an actual officer right now," Zack pointed out. "At least if I do things, I know I can trust they were really done, and _how._ And there's always problems around here too, things nobody is _doing_ anything about that _need done._"

"I hear you, I do," Kunsel promised, holding up a hand. "But rest is important. Seriously, you're only human. Get some rest when you can, okay? And don't squat yourself to death or anything."

Zack stared at him a long moment in silence before bursting into laughter. It was more stress release than actual amusement, but his friend was kind enough not to point it out. He just waited, a little knowing smile on his lips as Zack caught his breath and wiped his eyes with a final giggle. "This is why I like you best."

"Feelin' the love, Zack. Feelin' the love." He grinned, leaning over to bop him on the shoulder. "Good to see you, though, seriously. It's been a little too long, and feels even longer."

"And _you're_ the one with the 'good sense of time' too!" Zack scoffed playfully. Still, he was right. He couldn't stop thinking how good it felt to see his best friend again, even better than he'd expected. "So, uh… you're sticking around for this, huh? You don't actually get to gossip about it."

"I can still send you mail filled with things you don't know and feel smart all day," Kunsel grinned. "That's good enough for now. But yeah, I think I'll be around as long as you and the general can have me. You shouldn't have to deal with this alone."

"Yeah…" he sighed quietly, giving him a soft smile. "Thanks, man. Sometimes… sometimes it felt like it. It's nice to know it was just a feeling."

"Yeah." The Second nodded, understanding all too well. "But I've got your back. Just like the old days, alright?"

"There's no one else I'd rather have there," the other SOLDIER assured him. "_Nobody._ You… I can trust you completely. Except in poker. You take all my money."

Kunsel smirked at that, blue eyes gleaming. "Hey, maybe if you ask nice, I'll give you lessons someday."

"And take all my money."

"You're a First, you can take it."

"If you take _all_ of _anyone's_ money, they're broke." Zack pointed out. "I don't like being broke. I don't need to be rich, but I don't want to be _broke._"

"You'd survive."

"Yeah, and I survived a helicopter crash, too, but I didn't _want_ to be in a crash."

"Not the same, you can't compare that!"

"I just _diiiiid,_" Zack huffed, finishing his bagel. "That was great, thanks. Last… two meals, at least… were rations. Not even the ones you heat up over a campfire, either."

"Nasty," he muttered, shudder not entirely faked. "Well, you survived _that_ too. You're getting good at the whole not-dying thing."

"_Someone_ has to be."

His friend's expression was so dark, Kunsel decided to risk saying the next words, voice soft and careful. "You're gonna have to talk to him about that, Zack."

Blue violet eyes flicked towards the front door, a hard little smile on the First's lips. "Somehow, I have the feeling Sephiroth is going to cover that _very_ thoroughly."

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't get a shot, too," the Second chuckled softly. "But yeah, better let them have a little one-on-one. I think they've got a _lot_ to talk about."


	5. It's Not Right (We'll Be Okay)

**Disclaimer:** _To Be Human_ is a fanfiction written in the Compilation of FFVII, with respect to the original canon and in accordance with the permissions of Fair Use as a transformative work. No profit is being made and the author only claims original characters used within to help flesh out the story.

* * *

><p>It took Angeal a few moments to get his wings pulled back after Lazard dismissed them, leaving him rolling his shoulder with an uncomfortable expression as he followed Sephiroth back to the Firsts' quarters. "So. Zack got put in with the rest when he was promoted?"<p>

"_The rest_… yes."

There was more meaning buried in his voice, but Angeal wasn't going to ask, not just yet. He had a feeling Sephiroth wouldn't be holding back his emotions anymore, not after what had nearly happened in Modeoheim.

'_Coward.'_

The sheer _venom_ in his tone had taken Angeal's breath away; he'd given up any thought Sephiroth might show up long ago, even if he was ordered to, and had been completely blindsided by his sudden presence. Somehow, he'd also forgotten just how incredibly _powerful_ the younger man was. Of course, that was what he'd been born and bred for, but _still._

And how, exactly, was _that_ conversation going to go? Should he even say? He didn't know much about the other half of the Jenova Project, hadn't _wanted_ to know more after his mother had killed herself over her part in it, but it didn't take a genius to figure out what Hojo's Project S had led to.

Silver hair down to his thighs, mako eyes that glowed _green_ when no other SOLDIERs did, elongated pupils and unnaturally pale skin… _unnatural_ was the word that they'd used all along for Sephiroth, friend and foe alike, and how right they were. Not only unnatural, but _inhuman._

_Alien._

"Get out of your head before I pick you up and _shake_ you," Sephiroth interrupted his thoughts, voice a mere breath but filled with promise to do exactly that. Somehow, Angeal didn't think he'd regret being given the chance to. There was an air of barely leashed… something… that would have led to violence if Genesis-

Angeal swallowed hard and closed his eyes, following Sephiroth down to his old apartment in pained silence. He was trying _so hard_ not to think about him, about how Genesis would react… he didn't believe Genesis was dead, life wouldn't be so kind to his friend. He wouldn't _let_ it, even if all that kept him alive was spite.

Some days, he thought it might be.

"I'll assume you don't actually have your key card at this point." Sephiroth typed in his override, the door to Angeal's room unlocking with a subtle _click_. "Get a full change of clothes and whatever else you need. At least for tonight you're staying with me."

Angeal sighed, slipping past him into his apartment and feeling oddly disconnected from it all, like it had been an entire lifetime ago that he'd lived there. That he'd been _SOLDIER,_ a man who lived by a code of honor he had believed in all his life, only to find out that for so much of his life truth had been tangled with lies until they blended together. For a moment, the bitter fury returned and raged; he gripped the door frame he'd come to until it cracked and the waves of anger began to recede again. He felt over warm and so very, very tired of everything. This was not the life he had wanted.

'_This is not what I wanted. But it's what I am._'

Gods, _Genesis…._

A strong hand settled on his wrist and he started violently at the touch, wings snapping back out and catching the invader in the chest as he turned on his heel. There was look of open shock was clear on Sephiroth's face like he'd never seen before, and it startled him out of the haze that had been sucking him in. "… sorry. I… it's best not to come too close without warning if I'm not paying attention these days. I don't handle surprises well."

"I see." A single white feather had caught in the crisscross of straps over the younger man's chest, and he plucked it free to be examined in silence.

Acutely uncomfortable, Angeal turned away and went to get some clothes. By default, he started for his uniforms, then pulled back and gathered some of his civvies. He had no right to that uniform, not now. Even if he was still human, he hadn't acted anything like a SOLDIER should. He was unworthy.

"For your convenience, I'll let you know I'm standing behind you," Sephiroth informed him, tone level. "And will continue to do so until you also grab a uniform."

"Sephiroth, _don't_."

"I didn't let you take the easy way out in Modeoheim, and I haven't changed my mind since," he said. "Take it."

"Seph, I don't _deserve-_"

"You don't deserve to get to take the easy way out - you are _SOLDIER_ and you will be reminded every day until you remember how to act like one," Sephiroth said. "You will _live_ whether you like it or not, whether or not you hate me every day for the rest of it. This is bigger than you, and it's about time you start acting like you understand that there's more being affected by your issues and actions than just you. Maybe some day you'll actually get it."

Angeal turned, looking at him a moment in silence. There was a spark in Sephiroth's eyes that he'd never seen off the battlefield, more life and emotion than he could remember seeing in a very long time. This was the man who easily took both he and Genesis down, two against one, and matched Genesis quip for quip even while matching them both blow for blow. This was the Silver General, the man that all of SOLDIER followed. That he'd come from Banora to fight under and vowed to follow.

He wet his lips, a strange feeling gripping his chest, making him breathless as he crept nearer to an edge he couldn't see beyond. "Is that… an order?"

A small smile curved the silver haired man's lips, a brow arched a little at the question. "Do I need to spell things out for you, SOLDIER?"

He felt his heart skip, breath coming short. "No, sir."

When they left for Sephiroth's apartment, he had his uniform as well as the sword care kit for the Buster and its stand to keep it safe.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth sent Angeal for a shower after having ushered him to one of the guest rooms, his own suite easily the largest and most lavish of any of the SOLDIER suites. A gilded cage, for the most part, but he was <em>so grateful<em> now, because he had a room to keep Angeal, and a room to keep Zack and his friend, if they wanted to. He was glad he'd remembered the two of them correctly as friends, with such short time to think on it. To have a trusted friend at your side at the moment… that was a priceless luxury he would never again take for granted. General of what was arguably the strongest military force in the _world,_ and he was brought low by his own friends leaving him behind. It was a kind of pain he was never trained to handle, but hell if he would let it beat him. He had, after all, brought Angeal back with Zack's help. And it seemed the young First was of a mind to help bring Genesis back as well, despite not having known him.

For all the things about Zack Fair that had irritated Sephiroth in the beginning, he had quickly proved himself a valuable ally. And while he wasn't a replacement for Angeal and Genesis - there would never be a _replacement_ - perhaps it was time he seriously consider that Zack had earned his own place in Sephiroth's admittedly small group of people he called _friends._ He wasn't helping himself by refusing to let anyone close; wasn't keeping himself closed off from others one of the things that had led Genesis down this path? If he and Angeal had just come to him….

With another steadying breath he headed for the kitchen, needing to do something and sure that getting some food would be a good cause to spend his energy towards. 'What ifs' were a pointless exercise in pain that he couldn't afford right now. Things were grim, but more hopeful than they'd been even that morning. Angeal was _here,_ in his very apartment, where he could feel him with the extra sense that had always let him find the other enhanced SOLDIERs. And he was apparently responding much more quickly to orders - making things cut and dried, taking his choices away… if that was what he needed right now, Sephiroth could do that. He was raised to take command, and he would do far harder things if he had to in order to rescue his friend from the dark pit of despair that he'd fallen off into.

It was so obvious, this close to him, that he was falling _apart_ as well. Much, much more slowly than Genesis - wing manifestation aside, his _body_ seemed fine, in fact - but his mind was no longer as focused as he'd known it to be. He'd seen Angeal snap out of sleep with more awareness than the older man had come out with from whatever daydream had taken him in earlier. He would have to mention that to Zack, later… compare notes, as well, because they had known two different sides of the same man and any advantage needed to be taken immediately.

There was also the matter of Lazard, but he had to assume the director was going to handle things straight from this point on. Strategically speaking, he had given up an advantage to absolutely no gain _but_ to have come clean and start to rebuild the trust they hadn't known he'd abused already before they could discover his deception and reject him completely; Hollander had called him out as a fool for it, which Lazard had agreed to plainly, though in another context. Was his drastic betrayal truly all for the indignity of being the bastard son of Rupert Shinra? Somehow, the silver haired man doubted that there wasn't more to it than that, and had no doubt it would come to light in time. It seemed the past was something that haunted many, even parts they had no control over. In a way, Sephiroth supposed that his occasional envy of his friends may have been misplaced; it seemed he'd missed a great deal of angst in his upbringing as an orphan in ShinRa. Though, orphan was a questionable status when he was well aware that _one_ parent was still...

No, that was another unnecessary path. Or perhaps not, considering Veld seemed to believe he was going to play some pivotal role in convincing Hojo to help. What he thought that petty little man could do, Sephiroth wasn't sure. Hojo would never reach the levels of esteem or _worth_ of esteem of the man he tried to replace, but he supposed that he was a step up from Hollander. And wasn't _that_ pathetic?

His mind went back to having to _ask Hojo to help,_ a _favor_, and he shuddered slightly at it. Ridiculous. How Veld expected it of him, to ask like he even _believed_ Hojo _could_ be of use -

'_you would rather deal with Hojo than risk losing any chances at helping your friends'_

- but the man made a _very_ good point. For _them_, he would speak to Hojo. And perhaps the man didn't _need_ to match Gast's brilliance, this once, if he could just untangle the mess Hollander had made. After all, he did maintain the SOLDIER program. He had personally handled Sephiroth's own medical care even when Gast was alive. So perhaps this once the man would be of use.

Wouldn't he be _thrilled?_

The hushed whisper of socks on tile told him Angeal was there even before he spoke. "You look like you've tasted something rotten."

"Thinking of Hojo," he noted dryly, not yet turning, "is never a tasteful experience."

He earned a quiet laugh for that, and it warmed him strangely to hear it. Such a natural sound, Sephiroth could pretend for a moment that nothing had changed. But that was foolishness. Things _had _changed, and that needed discussed. A quick glance at the stove - apparently, left on automatic his body had decided that pasta was the food of the evening - and he turned to face the older man. For a moment, he simply looked at him, a little pink from the shower and changed to dark sleep pants and a hooded sweatshirt that he knew had _SOLDIER_ scrolled across the back. His hair was damp still, clinging to skin that was paler than Sephiroth remembered, and he looked _tired._ Maybe… older, as well.

"I don't think you've stared at me like this since I showed you who I was taking on to mentor," Angeal murmured, though there was a guarded hesitance to his eyes now. Wary in a way he hadn't been since before they were friends. "Thinking I'm crazy this time, too?"

"No." The response was immediate, Sephiroth didn't even have to think about that. He felt the swift heat of anger returning and didn't fight it this time. He had every right to be angry. "You don't have that excuse, Angeal. You're still sane. Just stupid."

Angeal winced a little. "We're going to have this discussion now, aren't we? This is where you lay out exactly how stupid I've been."

"Stupid and _selfish._" Green eyes narrowed a little, but he didn't let his anger control the exchange. He didn't want Angeal to have any doubts that he meant every word, that he was absolutely serious, and to be taken seriously. "You left in the middle of your student's evaluation - abandoned him in a _war zone_ where he could have died or been irreparably injured. Did you know I saved him from an _Ifrit summon?_"

Angeal wet his lips, clearly stricken by the thought. "He'd handled the fort well. And I hadn't _planned_ to leave, it just-"

"He was _fifteen,_ Angeal! There is absolutely _no reason_ that you can give to make your actions acceptable, and I am sick of excuses. You're a better man than this." Sephiroth cut him off, voice raising slightly and clearly shocking him. Or perhaps that was just the shame that colored his cheeks. "Do you know what he said to me? He said that he knew you, that you would _never_ betray us. And I wanted _so badly_ to believe him. Time and again, he held out faith that you would come back, that you could be reasoned with. That if he could just _talk to you,_ you'd come to your senses and _come home_. And I hoped, naively, that he was right. I sent him to Banora, hoping that he could reach you when you wouldn't so much as answer my calls."

"That could have gotten him killed," Angeal noted quietly. "Genesis isn't sane, Sephiroth, and he has no attachment to Zack that would even leave hope of some part of him checking his attacks. You said there was a summon - there's only one person who could have done that."

Sephiroth felt the heat of his anger rise, licking at his self control like flames. "Do _not_ make me out to be the villain here, Angeal. He was nothing but another SOLDIER to me. _You…_ you had taken him into your life, into your home half the time, made him friend and family and you _abandoned him_. And that's not even touching what happened today. Don't think I don't know exactly where that fight was headed."

Angeal blanched, but didn't move. "Sephiroth-"

"If you wanted to die so badly, you could at least have had the dignity to kill yourself," he growled, voice low and dark. "How _dare_ you try to force his hand? Force him to put you out of your misery? You would have _destroyed_ him."

"He's stronger than that." Angeal whispered.

"_He shouldn't have to be!_" Sephiroth snarled, a hand slamming down on the counter with the barely leashed want to tear into his friend for his idiocy. "You have _no right_ to do that to him. For gods sake, Angeal, he tried to save _Genesis - _how could you ever think he would ever give up on you? He _loves_ you."

"Well he _shouldn't._" Ah, there it was. Anger, a spark of _life_ that Sephiroth had begun to fear was gone. "I'm not that man anymore, Sephiroth. I'm not even _human._"

"Don't be stupid, of course you are," he scoffed, though he shouldn't have been surprised when Angeal ripped off his sweatshirt, wings coming back with a loud rustle and shedding a few feathers on the floor. "_Mutated_ then. But _human._"

"_This is not human._" His wings spread wide to an impressive span, quivering with the tension gripping his frame. "Humans don't have wings. Angels, demons, and _monsters_ have wings. And I was never an angel."

Sephiroth felt his hands clench and consciously relaxed them. "I told you I was sick of excuses, Angeal."

"This isn't an _excuse,_ it's fact - goddess, it's right in front of you!" He shook his wings out in emphasis. "You're not blind, Sephiroth. You have to see the truth for what it is!"

"You're not a _monster_, you're just _scared,_" he snapped, taking a step forward and stopping when Angeal took one back. He softened his voice a little, though his conviction still ran strong. "You're not a monster, Angeal. You're just terrified that you could be."

Angeal opened his mouth a moment, then closed it when he couldn't seem to find words. He swallowed hard, blue eyes closing, and his wings cupped back in. It reminded Sephiroth of an injured bird trying to minimize its pain, to protect itself. How fitting.

"You're terrified," he repeated softly.

"… yes," Angeal admitted, shoulders slumping with the confession as if it exhausted him.

"Honesty at last. Now we're getting somewhere." Sephiroth closed his eyes, pushing away his anger, letting go his need to punish in a slow breath. Now wasn't the time. "I'd arrived in time to hear Hollander speaking to you and Zack. I'm… sorry about your mother."

"My own mother couldn't live with this." His wings rustled a little, self loathing thick in his voice.

"If she was ashamed, Angeal, it would have been for what she did to you. Not _of_ you."

"You don't know that."

"I think I do," he disagreed quietly. "The only thing that changed, Angeal, is that _you_ _know._ Your past, what was done before you were even _born,_ was always… this. This is only news to you. She has _always_ known, and loved you all the same."

Angeal made a tight sound, eyes squeezed tight, and turned away. "_Don't. _Don't try to make this okay."

"But it is."

"It is _not_ okay. I was… _we_ were _experiments,_ Sephiroth, our own _parents-_"

"It's not _right,_" he agreed, tone soft but unyielding. "But it is what it is, and what it has _always_ been, even before you knew. You are still the same man I have always known, though I have to say this is a new level of willful stupidity. I very much look forward to you regaining your senses."

Angeal looked at him sharply, words strangled into an odd sound in his throat. "It's not that _easy._"

"I never said it was easy." Sephiroth leaned back against the counter, refusing to be the one to look away. "When have our lives ever been _easy?_ But some things are worth the effort. The question is if you're brave enough to try. Whether or not you are genetically purely human, whatever was done to you before your birth, is irrelevant in this moment, Angeal. Whatever you want to call yourself, you are a sentient being capable of thought and of determining right and wrong. The question is not _what_ you were born as, the question is _who_ you are now. Nothing they did makes you a monster, only your own actions can lead to that. If you want so badly to be more than that, then get your act together. You have people ready to help you, if you'll just _let us._"

The older man stared at him like he'd never seen him before, eyes a little wide and so very unsure. "Why…"

"When I was younger - younger than Zack_, _even, more boy than man - a very kind hearted man told me that friends helped each other, even out of stupid messes they shouldn't have been in to begin with," Sephiroth recalled softly, lips curving in a faint, wistful smile. "Of course, then _his_ friend promptly informed me that I was the most idiotic genius he's ever met and if I ever scared him like then again, he'd kill me himself. We ended up getting along rather well, though friendship… the thought of trusting my wellbeing to anyone but myself… was frankly far more intimidating than being alone against the Wutai forces. It was, in fact, one of the most strange, uncomfortable, and honestly frightening experiences of my young life."

Angeal gaped a moment before catching himself. "It _scared_ you?"

"Terrified me," he confirmed. "I was, after all, letting relative strangers close enough that they could hurt me, badly. For someone raised to be ever mindful of the concept that he _would_ be a target and _would_ be attacked, willingly letting someone inside my guard was foreign and threatening."

"I'd never thought of it like that," he admitted softly, blue eyes thoughtful, then darkening a bit. "And you were hurt. Your fears proved true."

"Yes, well. Friends fight," Sephiroth pointed out, lips twitching slightly. "And we've never done anything small scale before."

Angeal watched him pensively. "Are we your friends, still? Even after all this?"

The younger SOLDIER considered that, as he had been thinking about it so very often over the past months alone. "I think it wouldn't hurt so much if you didn't still matter to me. You no longer have my trust, and I am so very angry with you, there are not _words…_ but I came for you, Angeal. And I'm not ready to let you go yet."

That made him chuckle softly. "I get the distinct impression no one will sway you otherwise."

"No," he agreed quietly. "Whatever else you are, Angeal, you are my friend. There is not much in this world I call _mine,_ not much I care to, not many people I care _for._ But you and Genesis, even as hard as he can be to get along with, are _my friends._ And I will not let you go so easily. One day, I think you'll come to appreciate that."

"I do now," Angeal assured him. "I'm not sure you're not wasting your time, but I _do_ appreciate it."

"It is my time, and my right to decide what is worth spending it on."

"And you think this - we're - worth it, huh?" He couldn't help but be touched.

"Obviously so." Sephiroth arched a brow. "Make no mistake, I'm going to throttle you both for this when you're well enough to survive it. And if, when you're both in your right mind, you wish to end our friendship for valid reasons… I'll stand aside. But for the moment, no. No one, certainly not the two of you, will be convincing me that you're not worth every moment and effort I can spend to bring you back home."

Angeal stared at him a moment, overwhelmed, and it was just… too much to think about. So instead, he focused on the first part. "You're going to throttle us?"

"Worse than I ever have before," Sephiroth assured him darkly. "You have no idea how angry I am with you both. I have _never_ been as angry in my life as I am right now."

There was a gleam in his eyes that made the older SOLDIER distinctly uncomfortable, and he nodded in uneasy acknowledgment. Sephiroth was definitely serious about this. It was flattering, in a somewhat terrifying way. "Duly noted."

It was something of a relief to hear the door chime and save him from any elaboration.


	6. Methods of Persuasion

**Disclaimer:** _To Be Human_ is a fanfiction written in the Compilation of FFVII, with respect to the original canon and in accordance with the permissions of Fair Use as a transformative work. No profit is being made and the author only claims original characters used within to help flesh out the story.

* * *

><p>The chime of the bell brought an end to discussion, and Zack and Kunsel into the general's apartment, the younger men looking a bit more relaxed. Angeal thought it was the first time he'd seen Kunsel without his helmet in… a very long time, even <em>before<em> he'd left.

"So, I'm going to guess you're staying here, and also adapting the native distaste for shirts." Zack observed, arching a brow at him. "Or does it just ruffle the feathers the wrong way to go through clothes?"

"It's not comfortable, no," he agreed, careful of the subject and watching the teen's eyes intently. The blue was much more prominent over violet now that he'd been enhanced to First, the darker color lingering around the edges, but they were still as readable as ever. And even now, with a clearer mind than he'd had for quite a while, he saw no sign that the wings bothered him. Unbelievable.

"I don't object to shirts, I object to shirts under my harness, chafing at my skin and overheating me in battle." Sephiroth clarified, though he sounded just a bit amused by the topic. "I run hot, hotter than anyone but possibly Genesis, though I always attributed that to his affinity for fire."

"Elemental alignment can do that?" Kunsel glanced at him, never one to pass up the chance to gather new information.

"It affects some things; magic is not, and has never been, my specialty." Sephiroth said. "You might consider me a middle zone between Angeal and Genesis, strength and speed, might and magic."

"Just enough of both to outclass us both," Angeal noted, though there was no envy there. Not knowing _why._ But he wasn't sure if he should say. It would come out, had to, but he wasn't sure how Sephiroth would take it. It was… _different…_ to suddenly find yourself in the same position. He understood Genesis' panic and self loathing all too well.

Sephiroth shrugged, unconcerned. "My skill set is what it is, and the result of my entire life being dedicated to making it so. That's not the point of this discussion, which is about elemental alignment. Genesis would be able to explain it better."

"Well, when he's fixed, we'll ask." Zack suggested. "Plans on that, by the way?"

"We didn't get that far." From the little smirk on his lips, Angeal bet that Zack had a very good idea of what they'd been discussing instead. And he _definitely_ approved.

Kunsel spoke up before he could decide whether or not to comment. "I think the first thing to do would be to map out all of his and Hollander's bases that you know of, Command… er, what rank do you _have _now?"

"Just go with Angeal." He advised, a bit amused that he even thought to ask. "We'll work out the particulars when we have time for it."

Kunsel was silent a moment, then nodded. "Right. Okay, Angeal if you can note down everything you can remember about the operations that had been set up - base locations, numbers and types of forces, available equipment and defenses, all the usual things and anything more you can think of - that would be a great start. Also, plans. Because he's going to need Hollander back, right?"

"He seemed to think there was an option he could look into on his own," Zack remembered, thoughtful. "So he might go after that, first. I'm going to assume he has some clues, but Hollander didn't seem to think he'd find them. Didn't seem to think Hojo knew, either, and he said _that_ like is was some really significant thing. I'm guessing it was because he's the head of the science department."

"Something to ask about, at least." Sephiroth mused. "While Hojo may be lacking a great deal in creativity, he excels at taking the ideas of others and advancing them. And Professor Gast gave him a very thorough base to work off of."

"So it's a legitimate possibility, then." Kunsel nodded. "Can I get some paper to note all this down on? And maybe a map?"

"Certainly, one moment." Sephiroth nodded, turning to head back to the small room he'd set aside for a home office. "Your file doesn't do your talent for organizing and gathering information justice, James."

"Kunsel, please, sir. I can't call him _Angeal_ and go by rank or my last name." The blond offered a small, wry smile. "And it's not exactly something that is considered super important for a SOLDIER. Less than the fact that I'll never make First."

"Can't take the jump in the Mako boosters." Zack elaborated, seeing the confusion. "He's a great SOLDIER, it's just down to medical mumbo jumbo issues. I keep telling him he should shoot for an officer position, but Kuns likes working off the sidelines."

"You get more information when people don't know you're looking for it," he defended.

"He has a point," Angeal accepted the map, colored tacks, and pens with a smile. Of course Sephiroth would remember what he liked to use for planning. He was beginning to get the impression his friend paid a _lot_ more attention to them than they'd ever given him credit for. "Let's move this to the table, get it laid out. Kunsel, did you want to make the notes on paper then?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind." He offered a smile to Sephiroth when presented with a pad and pencil. "Thanks, sir."

"Perhaps, if we're all to be on first-name basis, _Sephiroth_ would be the better choice of address?" He asked smoothly, watching the flicker of surprise in his expression. But there was a smile just as quickly after, the Second nodding.

"Yeah, sure." Kunsel smiled warmly, making a few quick headings on the paper. "Okay, lets get this going. I see you've made some marks there, Angeal - are those color coded?"

"I'm marking down locations that have been or may be in use. The yellow are ones I've actually been in." He confirmed. "The blue are ones I've seen proof of existence. The black are ones I've only heard mention of. I'll elaborate more from there, I just want to get these down."

"Sure, that's fine, I just need to know to transcribe it."

"I'm gonna guess the two of us are the strategically creative action division," Zack decided, glancing at Sephiroth as he paced around the table.

"'Strategically creative action division,' Zack?" He hadn't heard that one before.

"Sure. You can't do this by-the-book, Genesis knows all those tricks too - he's SOLDIER, no matter what he thinks right now, so you can't use tactics he'll know. Plus, everything I've heard says he's pretty brilliant in his right mind especially - so if we want to capture him and bring him back, we need to be clever about it."

"Zack's always better on the creative side anyway." Kunsel agreed, working to make notes. "Made us a really good match as cadets."

"Angeal mentioned the two of you were an impressive pair, at the time," Sephiroth mused, ignoring the openly startled look from the others; no doubt, the three of them had very different reasons for it. But it was true, he distinctly recalled the conversation. "You do play your skills quietly though, Kunsel."

"Yeah, guess I'm an odd SOLDIER," he admitted. "Lean more towards stealth and information gathering."

"He's just too nice to be a Turk is the thing," Zack explained, offering a cheeky grin at his friend's eye roll. "What? They have guys with all sorts of weapon specialties; liking stabby things wouldn't knock you out of the running. And you'd rock a suit."

"Whatever. Focus now, please?"

"Forgot to mention he's bossy." Zack added, coming to peer over his friend's shoulder. "So, what've you got? Other than lots of symbols - you haven't really been around a whole lot of those bases, huh?"

"I mostly stuck with Genesis." Angeal explained quietly. "He's the only reason I left to begin with. When I saw him in Wutai, I had _wanted_ to take him back with us, tried to talk him into it even, but something… I don't know what happened. He triggered something in me, I think. I felt… strange. Disoriented, and things hurt - my back, mostly. Eventually my own wings came out, but that was a while later."

"So you think Genesis managed to trigger your own mutation in some way," Sephiroth observed, thoughtful. "If that's so, the next question is what set him off. Obviously, this is something you both had _potential_ for from the beginning, which may have happened down the line anyway."

"But there was a trigger point _already._" Zack picked up the train of thought, bouncing on his heels a little. "Relatively, I mean. Sometime before we went to Fort Tamblin… maybe when he got hurt? Sephiroth said it didn't heal, which sounds like the same sort of thing as degradation in general. Same line of thought, I mean."

"That was back in August," Sephiroth murmured, ignoring Angeal's look of surprise for the moment. "An extraordinary time for a SOLDIER to have an injury go unhealed, even if it was healing at nonenhanced rates."

"Well it could be even more directly related to the wings. It's not like I've patted anyone with them down, but there's _got_ to be another set of muscles there for it to work at all - and yes, Zack, for now we're ignoring the fact that he flies with _one,_" Kunsel smirked a little at his friend's huff, "so, if calling his wing out pulls on the area, he could keep re-injuring himself, I'd think."

Zack made a pained sound, shuddering. "That's terrible, man. I mean, my 'getting to know you' process with him has been pretty rocky, but I wouldn't wish that on _anybody_."

"You're also a very nice young man without much spite to speak of." Angeal pointed out. "Not that I wish anything bad on Genesis, but I can say there aren't _some_ people I'd have wished that on over the years."

"Yeah, well, you're not half the nice guy you made yourself out to be either." Zack pointed out dryly. "Or maybe it's a maturity issue. I haven't figured it out yet."

Sephiroth snorted softly, lips twitching, and wondered if it would be better to let it all play out. He certainly _wanted to_ but that didn't mean much for the moment.

Kunsel beat him to the punch, tapping his notepad against the table. "Back on target, guys, hash it out on your own time."

"Slave driver." Zack bumped boots with him, lightly knocking his toe at his friend's heel, but he relaxed again. "Okay, so what are we really looking for _right now?_ It seems like we need to have separate forces for this. Yes, he needs cured - Angeal too - but it doesn't do any good if he's not _here._ So both tasks are vital."

"He's pretty convinced ShinRa would rather kill him." Angeal put in quietly, remembering him saying as much more than once.

"Maybe they would, but if Sephiroth won't do it, Lazard is against it, and the Turks are against it… who do they think they have left to send who _can?_" Kunsel pointed out. "You can want something really, really bad, but that's not enough to have it happen. They need a force able to do that, and if SOLDIER and the Turks won't go along with it, their chances have dropped drastically even _without_ considering whatever else Genesis has on his side."

"Are we sure the Turks would stand _officially_ on our side, though?" Angeal wondered. "Just because they're not _opposed _doesn't mean they're _for_ our plans."

"It's in the best interests of the company not to have however much of the rest of SOLDIER we can walk off with leave, so I'm going to say _yes_ they'll listen." The Second smirked, glancing up at the three Firsts. "Not that any of you said as much, but I don't think it's a bluff they'd dare call."

"See, this is why we don't play poker together anymore." Zack informed him, ruffling at his hair until he was shoved off and grinning a little. "You're evil, man. _Evil._"

"We don't play poker together because you don't have a poker face and won't wear a helmet." He corrected.

"It's not nice on the hair, man." Zack looked at Sephiroth thoughtfully. "Did they make you wear a helmet?"

"They tried." Sephiroth smiled faintly at the memory; grim as things were, he appreciated the lighter atmosphere when it could have easily been painfully tense. Perhaps especially so. "It didn't work."

"Yeah, about that… you get to turn down missions, right?" Zack turned to face him, the thoughtfulness slowly gaining the additional gleam of _'I have a plan_' that could either be a good thing or a spectacular failure. "I mean seriously, they _let you_ turn down _missions._"

"They couldn't exactly force _Sephiroth_," Kunsel pointed out.

"No, no, see that's it - _can_ they force you to do things?" Zack's eyes narrowed, lit with sudden insight. "They can dock pay, maybe, but they can't like… do anything really significant. You're _Sephiroth._ Hero to the people, biggest draw to why most people seem to want to join SOLDIER - don't look at me like that, you don't have to _like_ it, it's still true. They're not going to fire you, they can't _afford_ to fire you. Or kill you, even if they could. So, how much are they going to push? How much _can_ they? What do they do to you if you misbehave?"

Sephiroth arched a brow, feeling as if there was something crucial about to be revealed. "I can't say I've really tested it. But I imagine there isn't much. I don't need their money. I don't want the fame. Perhaps going after those that _do_ mean something to me."

"Right, but that's just the thing - Kunsel talked about bluffs and control." The younger SOLDIER paced, hands moving as he talked. "Genesis and Angeal are your friends, even the Turks and Lazard acknowledged that, so they're the crux here. The _right_ thing to do, the honorable thing, would be for them to be taken back in and healed up anyway. I don't know what sort of ranks or whatever would work out, you don't wave off the levels of murder and destruction that went on, even ignoring the defection itself, but Genesis is medically _insane._ And as far as I can tell, ShinRa is to blame there.

"Of course, the company doesn't seem particularly _interested_ in what the right thing is, so you can't count on that. But you know what you _can_ count on?" Zack smiled, a grim sort of expression that was harder for what he'd been forced to go through. "They're _really_ fond of living, and living _well._ People with a lot of things have a lot of things to _lose._"

"You're suggesting… threats?" Angeal asked, incredulous. "Zack-"

"Nuh-uh, that's how you got me to pull my blade in Modeoheim, you do _not_ have the moral high ground here, Angeal." Zack informed him, expression darkening. "Don't even _think_ to tell me about honor, about what's right and wrong, because your credibility there is _zero,_ and I'm not sure if I can actually kick your ass but you can _bet_ I will try my very best if you get me started again."

"While that was a thoroughly deserved and well worded tangent," Sephiroth noted mildly, stepping forward to interrupt Zack's line of sight. "You were heading towards a particular point, were you not? You have my attention."

Zack let out a long, slow breath, closing his eyes. It took a moment, but he got his temper back to heel and offered the other man a grateful smile for the quiet support. "Right, well Kunsel was talking about bluffs. That's a lot like this situation, only I think we have to be ready for this to devolve into a game of chicken. Basic rule of weapon use - you don't take it out if you're not ready to use it. Translated, don't make a threat you're not ready and willing to carry through; but, on the flip side, be mindful that they might know the same rule, they might not, and it's up in the air how they'll play. You can't trust other people to do the right thing, or we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Agreed." Sephiroth turned the words over in his head, reorganizing it into a strategy he understood. "So, the idea is to be persuasive, either through positive or negative means of persuasion. If required to threaten, be sure to make no threat that is not, in fact, a valid one capable of being carried out, in case our bluff is called. At the same time, be mindful that others will have thought of the same thing?"

"That's about the size of it." Zack agreed, nodding. "Threats and bribery - welcome to ShinRa."

"ShinRa politics, yes." He admitted. "I never had the patience to play them before, but perhaps it was truly a matter of motivation. You were discussing my position in connection to this, though, what they would do - or try - with me? I would appreciate if you would elaborate."

"Right, sorry, I get a little distracted sometimes." He admitted, a hand raking back through his hair, the dark locks already starting to stand back up in their usual spikes. "Okay, so obviously Genesis in particular has done a lot of things he's going to have to answer for, the last thing I'm suggesting is letting him off the hook entirely. But he's clinically insane, which is apparently the company's fault, literally brought it on themselves, yadda yadda you know the drill. I'm not up on all the legal mumbo jumbo, but I'm pretty sure you can make a legit case for some level of pardon without anyone thinking it was strange. But all that comes _after_ getting him back here, and getting him help. Without, you know, people trying to kill him."

"That would definitely complicate things." Sephiroth agreed, watching him resume pacing. Staying still was clearly not something Zack Fair excelled in, despite plenty of other talents. "I take it you have something in mind for how to acquire their cooperation?"

"Well, if we can make allies like it seems we did with the director and the Turks, _that_ would be the best thing." Zack admitted. "Then we know they're at least on our side as long as our goals and their goals don't conflict, and that's another person not to worry about. That would be the absolute best thing. But, that's not really how life seems to be going, so we also have to consider what happens if people don't want to play along. Now, I always pictured that if the President and the Board of Directors don't go along with something, a big '_no'_ is passed down and that's that. You do what they say, or you're punished. Because they hold the power. Right?"

"That's a bit simplified, but the gist of it, yes." Sephiroth confirmed. "Like any other chain of command. You do as you are told, or you are punished accordingly to ensure compliance."

The younger First nodded, clapping his hands together. "Right. Only they made one really glaring tactical error here, as far as I can see. Do they have a way to punish you? Do they have a way to force _you_ to comply?"

Sephiroth blinked at him, considering that. Lazard certainly hadn't, but… "Restrictions could be placed."

"And if you ignored those?" He pressed. "You are the _general._ All of SOLDIER looks to you, most of the army for that matter, and ShinRa owes a huge chunk of their popularity to the hero they made you out to be. So if you don't play along, what is the worst thing they can actually do to you, Sephiroth? What could they possibly threaten to get you to stand down, if they want to kill your best friends? What would make you _let them?_"

It wasn't the silence that deafened one, he found, but the roaring in his ears as he finally understood Zack's point. "Nothing. They have nothing to threaten me with, if they take away the ones I care for. I'd have nothing left to lose."

Zack offered him a hard smile. "I think we've found our starting point, then."


	7. Suited to Shadow

**Disclaimer:** _To Be Human_ is a fanfiction written in the Compilation of FFVII, with respect to the original canon and in accordance with the permissions of Fair Use as a transformative work. No profit is being made and the author only claims original characters used within to help flesh out the story.

**A/N:** Here come the Turks. Some OCs, and then dragging in the ones from Before Crisis. Names/codenames list for reference at the end.

* * *

><p>Tseng was a silent shadow at his mentor's side when they left Hollander's cell under guard of the SOLDIER Lazard had offered. Of course, the fact that Rude had decided to amble by with Reno - who wanted a word with the trooper - was a complete coincidence.<p>

If anyone asked, anyway.

Not that anyone would have, with the serious look the director had on his face. While reasonably good natured, Veld took his work seriously and didn't tend to go around the office looking particularly cheery as one might judge it. But at the moment, there was a definite air of _business_ around the man as he headed for his office. He paused a moment in front of his door, half turning to address his second in command. "See who's in office for the next hour or so, and send word out for check ins wherever possible. I want a word with whoever you can get in here."

"Of course, sir." Tseng inclined his head politely, waiting a beat to be sure he was finished before heading back to his desk to start gathering the information that was required.

The Turks were undeniably a special ops unit, with a wide array of specialties covering an ever wider range of assignments. Relatively, they were a small force, even smaller than SOLDIER, but they were no less effective for it. Off the top of his head, Veld could easily name fourteen operatives that had been recruited during his tenure as director of the department that he truly trusted to handle themselves with skill and intelligence as fit their station and loyalty as fit their department. Be it acting on his orders or by their own sound judgment in the field, as a group or as solo agents, he felt confident enough in their work that there was no need to constantly supervise; if Tseng could get the bulk of them in, he'd be happy.

There were even more rookies waiting to be let in, made official, but none of them would suit now. No, in fact… it might be time he called on some others. There were still those around that had been _his_ peers back in the day when he was an active operative in the field himself - a harder breed of Turk, back before _Turk_ was even the term used for them; they were more than able to take discreet positions of command to make sure the newbies were sorted out while he handled this, to know they'd have his back if he needed it. Not that most were easy finds, or that he wanted to drag them back in. But you never really 'quit' the Turks, and they'd understand.

Veld slipped into his office, door closed quietly before he settled at his desk and put a call into the Junon Academy, direct line coded in and waiting patiently a moment for her to answer. "Ms. Torvik."

"Mr. Faraman," there was always some amusement in the accented purr of her voice. "You're very formal today. I sense a favor to be asked, yes?"

"Never said you were anything but quick." He chuckled softly, hand absently tapping at the handle of his coffee mug. "I need you to keep a closer watch on the kids. The wind is shifting, and until I know which way it's coming I want a guard up."

There was silence a moment, then a thoughtful sound. "You see trouble for the department, do you? I will do as you ask, and you will keep me informed, _Director._ These things must go both ways for us."

Veld bowed his head, smiling grimly. As good - vital, really - as it was to be unchallenged by the vast majority of the department, it was a guilty relief to have a spare few who remembered when _he_ was the rookie and weren't afraid to remind him. They were on his side, even when that meant kicking his backside while they watched it. "I'll do all I can, Anya."

"Then it will be so." She was nothing if not decisive, and the years had only driven that deeper. "You mean to speak to more than me, surely."

"I've got a ghost or two to dig up, yeah." Dark eyes trailed to the file on his desk, Valentine's quick script written down the side in rapidly made notes beneath their former director's precise handwriting. "Never hurts to be prepared."

"No, it never does," she agreed. "You will watch yourself while I watch the little ones. I will make them strong, you be sure they have a place to go when I have finished."

"That's my goal." He sighed, chuckling when he heard a snap-bang on her end. "You've got work. I'll be in touch."

"You see that you are. You have a phone, you know to use it more than Cer did." Anya chuckled softly. "Not that it takes much effort. You will do well; you learned from the best."

He closed his eyes a moment, reminding himself that his PHS was not built to handle the kind of pressure his metal prosthetic could exert, and relaxed. He'd learned from the best of their era, but they needed better still to keep up. "I'll be in touch. Take care."

She murmured some affectionate well wishes, never spoken in anything but the harsher tongues that ran the length of the villages along the Nibel mountain range. Sometimes he wondered if they knew there were more than two vowels to use, and just how they managed all the consonants. But she made it work. She made a _lot_ work, and there was no one he'd rather have sifting through the academy to send him the best to fill their ranks.

Setting the phone down, he opened the file to consider the two pictures within. It had been a very long time indeed since he'd spoken with either man; Dominic had retired back when it was still a viable option, when the company was young, back before the disappearances started as the company systematically cleaned house during its reinvention. Calling him back in… that might wait. But maybe the next time he had someone out west they could deliver a message, at least. As for the other… Vic Rowan had well and truly earned his code name. Not long after Valentine was reported killed in the line of duty, the younger man had stalked off and vanished off the system entirely, no more than a wraith.

There had been quite the fuss over it and the security breech it represented, though less than there might have been without the disappearance of Lucrecia Crescent and the triumphant return of Hojo to Midgar with little Sephiroth. Gast had declared Hojo's efforts a success, and that had been deemed more important than the disappearance of one hot headed member of their little department. There was no proof he was around, even now, but Veld hadn't made director by ignoring loose ends, and his gut said Wraith was still lingering - watching, likely.

Until proven otherwise, he would still be considered a potential resource. If nothing else, something that deserved to be looked into again for the sake of _knowing._

And on that note, the last of them - listed with the barest details and no picture. She'd hated them with a passion, as he recalled. Never felt comfortable with her own reflection, but she'd also been a bit… different, over all. And that seemed like it might just be a good thing right now.

The problem there would be getting a letter delivered, but there were always ways. And it would be worth the effort, in the end. Even just for the peace of mind to know there was something of a safety net; it soothed a part of him that had been getting more and more anxious as issues piled on.

AVALANCHE. The mass desertion in SOLDIER. The forced submission of Wutai. Hewley and Hollander's return. Deusericus' admission of treason. Sephiroth's apparent awareness that his strength could have uses beyond the traditional battlefield.

One thing after another, and he wasn't willing to bet it would all resolve in anything even remotely tidy. In fact, if none of it blew up in a spectacular display of violence with long reaching consequences of an ill nature, he would be _shocked._

No, better to be prepared.

In the silence of his office with too much weighing on his mind, Veld shifted in his chair and unlocked a side drawer in his desk. Hefting out the file box inside, he set it down and worked the top off to get at the pages within. Most notably, a sheaf of laminated papers. They would have been yellowed with age by now or at least a rather brittle white if he hadn't, and he'd have lost the advice that had been written across them. Blue pen, the old handwriting still achingly familiar in the odd elegance of someone who had learned their characters in Wutai before their father managed to get back around to teaching him eastern standard. Then again, Grimoire's handwriting was pretty terrible most of the time, so maybe it _was_ Valentine's mother who'd taught him both.

"You'd love this, Vin," Veld murmured, the presence of his mentor one that was never far from his mind even after he disappeared into Nibelheim. "You always loved a good conspiracy. Pity we let it get this far."

Sighing quietly, he took two files out, setting both on the desk and putting the box back in its drawer. He had a bit of time and far too many things he needed to consider. With Hewley back, things were going to start moving _fast_ and he had to be ready. While he wasn't sure he trusted him, or Deusericus for that matter, the fact was that the best chances for survival at this point was to pave a clear path between Sephiroth's band of SOLDIERs and recovery, and keep everyone else out of the way. There was no war to distract them now, and he wasn't such a fool to think any of them would be called to heel much longer. The chains had broken when Rhapsodos had left, another link snapping with Hewley, and even with his return - perhaps _especially_ because of his return - Sephiroth had surely either realized that there was nothing that could hold _him_ back, or he was soon to see the truth for what it was. SOLDIERs weren't afraid to die, and there was _nothing_ that any of them could do to strike _fear_ into him. Not, at least, without the survival of Hewley and Rhapsodos.

As Fair had all too aptly called it, this whole thing was a clusterfuck the likes of which they hadn't seen since he'd taken over as director. And however things went down, Veld wanted to end up the best he could to pick himself back up, dust off, and carry on. What that meant at this point… that was going to be something to see.

* * *

><p>A few hours later saw Veld looking over the group that had been gathered to his briefing room. It wasn't the big affair that Lazard had, given it was <em>only<em> for the Turks and he generally kept meetings small. These, though, were some of his best. And his best for this, in particular. "Alright, you'll all see a briefing packet set for you, so give it a quick look. Take notes, _hard copy,_ you can digitize later. Don't fuss at me."

There was a moment where the only sound was the hushed rasp of papers as the others looked through the quick summaries. A few quiet hums and thoughtful murmurs were followed by the scratch of pens or pencils in the margins, and he gave them time to look it over. Always best to make sure they took time when they _had it_ - who knew when that would be next? "Obviously, this is a game changer. I know we're still busy with AVALANCHE in particular, but ignoring this would blow up in our faces. Right now, we're going to do some change ups in assignments. Check page five, view your positions."

Veld didn't pace, but he certainly wanted to. Charles did, though he'd never been one to stand still long anyway, crossing paths with Freya as she was already walking the width of the room with a bounce that made her ponytail sway.

"So, I'm still scout crew for AVALANCHE, huh? Nice. They've got some interesting things, gotta say." Her eyes were lit at the thought of the challenge. "Looks like you're gonna be _busy,_ Sammy."

The martial artist gave her a quiet huff of agreement for that, looking over his own listed assignments. It was a lot, true, but the former detective excelled at information gathering. Veld had no doubt he'd do them well running intelligence analysis for a while.

"Can we discuss why I'm getting saddled with Charlie _and_ the SOLDIERs?" Emma asked crisply, clearly wary of the assignment. "Cissnei I understand, she knows Fair. Calling in Balto, and using Yuda I understand. But I wonder about sending someone who likes to smack people with nunchucks towards a group of men who just got back from the Wutai War. Not to mention I'm one of our ranged experts with the most history running our Junon branch."

"I set you on it because you've got a military background that will give you an in with SOLDIER, make you fit easier into their structural mindset," Veld explained patiently, not surprised at the question. "And yes, Cissnei is there for familiarity, likewise for Balto though it's a more calculated risk that he's able to opt out of."

"No, I think Zack's matured to where it's a safe risk to take, sir," Katana said, smiling faintly. "It'll be nice to see him again. He was just a little brat last time I saw him."

"Sounds like not much changed, yo." Reno smirked at him. "You're kin, yeah?"

"Back on our respective mothers sides, yes. Most of Gongaga is somewhere along the line." He hummed thoughtfully, glancing over the rim of his glasses. "Am I to even _try_ having him use my codename?"

"You can." Veld shrugged. "It's not as big a deal, given _his_ name is fully known, and that ties back to the same people."

"Point made. I'll discuss it with him."

"He knows Tseng, Reno, and Rude by name." Cissnei pointed out. "Not _last_ names, but still. Some of us are better known. I'm going to guess you and I are _particularly_ on Zack duty."

"Especially as he's involved with Aerith, yes," Veld confirmed. "You'll be back to keeping an eye on her more often, Tseng, because I have no doubt things are going to heat up there."

"Yes sir," he murmured, dark eyes fixed on his own paper as he made notes. "I assume I'll continue to be a go-between for the departments as well due to rank?"

"You can work with Charles on Lazard." Veld smiled faintly, eyes gleaming. "One misleading little blond menace for another."

The comment earned a bright laugh and a wicked little grin from the man in question. "Oh orders understood _sir._ I will happily be underestimated by SOLDIER's devious director."

Several eyes flicked to the grinning young man as he promptly gave his sweetest smile, looking everything like a fresh faced kid with his fluffy hair and big blue eyes. It was a perfect ruse, right up until he bashed someone's head in with one of his nunchucks in the time it took the person he was guarding to turn around. Even then, some people didn't seem able to fully grasp the danger he was underneath his bubbly personality.

It was a very nice advantage to have.

"Nunchaku primary and the Commander secondary on Lazard, Shuriken and Katana on Fair _specifically_ with additional attention to SOLDIER extended." Yuda considered the assignments in comparison to her own. "I'm assigned to Hewley because he leans towards hand-to-hand combat I assume."

"And you're from a small community, but from a very different region; it gives you common grounds, but not common enough to be uncomfortable," Veld confirmed, looking towards another set. "Wess, Rod, you're still Slum crawling - I want whatever information you can squeeze from your old contacts."

"Got it, bossman."

"Sure, boss."

"Mina." Veld glanced at the young woman, meeting her eyes evenly. "You're the primary switch off with Tseng on Gainsborough."

The assignment earned a small smile, since the two females got along well despite their differences in nature - part of why he'd chosen her, in fact. "Sure. Will you be setting up a bigger rotation or is that our primary assignment?"

"I have a couple things in mind. First, though, we're going to see if Rude can't do me a favor back in Costa." Veld removed an envelope, holding it out for the man in question to take. "I need you to try and get Legend back here. Think you can handle that?"

Even in-office, Rude wore his shades. But a small smile touched his lips anyway as he read the instructions and tucked the envelope inside his own jacket. "Sure, Director. Do I have a day there?"

"A day there, two for travel if necessary, but be as quick as you can." Veld instructed.

"I'll let you know."

That was all of this set but one, and Veld looked over to Rude's side, meeting the faintly glowing eyes of the kid he could see one day becoming third in command. "Reno, you're with me for now, and then you're Sam's legs. Got it?"

Both brows arched, a slow smirk spreading over his face. "You got it, boss."

"Great. Questions?" A collection of headshakes. "On your jobs then. Further instructions will be relayed via encoded messages. Sam, you switch out immediately, Rude you finish up as quick as you can and get to Costa. The rest of you finish up your current work, SOLDIER assigns return to me for check in when you're ready. Reno, you're with me; we've got some things to do."

"Comin' boss."

* * *

><p>At long last, Turk fans, they're showing up - quick list of names for the BC Turks showing up in the second half, if you couldn't keep it straight:<p>

Charles (Nunchaku)

Freya (Shotgun)

Sam (Martial Arts M)

Emma (Gun)

Cissnei (Shuriken)

Balto (Katana)

Yuda (Martial Arts F)

Wess (Two Gun)

Rod (Rod)

Mina (Knife)


	8. Old Rivals

**Disclaimer:** _To Be Human_ is a fanfiction written in the Compilation of FFVII, with respect to the original canon and in accordance with the permissions of Fair Use as a transformative work. No profit is being made and the author only claims original characters used within to help flesh out the story.

**A/N:** I'm startled by how much I enjoy writing Hojo, now that I'm not brushing him off as a cardboard villain...

* * *

><p>Professor Hojo did everything in his own time. Given the current near-immunity he had in ShinRa, the level of influence in the president's plans, he was generally free to do as he pleased so long as he continued to produce results.<p>

However, the same intelligence and cunning that got him to that point did concede that it was wisest not to test Veld Faraman's patience _too far._ Time had not been kind to the younger man, life had taken much from him, but he was a force to be reckoned with well before you factored in his position. It was an unnecessary conflict to court.

Besides, seeing Hollander in Turk custody was surely going to be _priceless._

The man himself was doubtlessly in a secure cell, but for now he was met with Veld and one of his underlings, a wiry thing with red hair so garishly bright that it was surely dyed. Dismissing him at a glance, he offered the younger director a thin smile. "What's this I hear about you having found our missing doctor, hm?"

"I'll trust you read the report." Veld didn't seem in the mood for banter, but then, with the return of one of Hollander's failures as well… perhaps he had reason. Hojo wasn't particularly pleased about that himself, if only because of how it affected Sephiroth. "We intend to keep him for questioning, but I figured you'd want a word with him."

"Oh is that all?" Hojo tsked softly, hands resting comfortably in his pockets. "Well why not. I'm here anyway."

Veld gave him a look he didn't bother to think on, leading him down to the solitary containment rooms maintained by the Department of Administrative Research. There was a SOLDIER guard, some Second who was of no apparent importance, and a trooper.

Hojo smirked, following the Turk in and grinning outright at the sight of the missing doctor. Seated on a mussed cot, Hollander looked exhausted, frustrated, and anything but happy to see _him_. "Well well, Hollander, I must say your unplanned sabbatical doesn't seem to have done you one whit of good. Such a _shame. _Perhaps if you'd aired your difficulties sooner I could have helped you."

"Like you helped Gast, I'm sure." He sneered, rising and coming over to match glares. They'd been peers once.

Well, no. They'd been coworkers of roughly the same rank working on sister projects under the same greater work that Gast Faremis was heading at the time. Hollander had never been his _equal_, as this mess was most definitely proving. But that wasn't at all what the man had said, was it?

"The late Professor made his own choice to resist arrest and the return to ShinRa to face punishment for his crimes against the company; that was most definitely not my fault." Hojo reminded him mildly. "And you _did_ come back, I see. Perhaps things will work out better for you, if you continue to be so cooperative. I've heard the Turks are quite thorough in their work. So as long as you've done nothing untowards, I would imagine you'll be _fine._ Now, what this whole thing with your boys will spell for your career, well, I don't know if that's even my choice. Really, I think you've taken the ability to help in _any_ way right out of my hands."

"The Turks never seemed inclined to ask your help with _investigating_ anyone under you before, did they?" He asked, mild tone belied by his burning glare.

_Oh._ That was rather low. Hojo smiled icily, mindful of Veld's presence at his side. "Well now, I don't know. This new administration… times change, you know. I'm not sure they're well versed in your particular breed of… _science_. But I'm quite certain Director Faraman has both the patience and resourcefulness to make you make sense _eventually_."

"That may actually be something the three of us discuss, since you brought it up." Veld interrupted, deep voice breaking the pointed silence. There was a gleam in his eyes that said he hadn't missed any of the undertones, but there was nothing he could _do_, as evidenced by his silence on the matter.

Hojo gave him an amused look. "You want to have a discussion about _science_. With Hollander and I."

"No. I want to discuss _the boys_ with you two." He corrected, dark eyes narrowed. "Before we lose all three."

Hojo blinked, considering his words, and turned to face the Turk fully. "There is _nothing_ _wrong_ with Sephiroth. He is not going to _degrade_. Hollander's little freaks may well die, but Sephiroth-"

"Sephiroth cares," Veld interrupted, "about those _little freaks._ And there are ways to lose a person other than death. So I really suggest you find some time to have this discussion, Hojo. Because the matter won't go away just because you ignore it, or because you don't understand it."

There was a moment of silent examination before Hojo scoffed at him. "Sephiroth is stronger than that. Don't waste my time with this nonsense again, Veld, I'm a busy man."

Hojo turned away, ready to banish it all from his mind, though _that_ was spoiled by the harsh laughter behind him. Hollander sounded bitterly triumphant.

"I told them! I told _you,_ and you thought he would help? Don't hold your breath, Veld, Hojo does nothing that doesn't help himself in some way. If he ever had a heart, he buried it with _her_." His laughter faded to dark chuckles. "No, I'm the only hope you have. That _any_ of them have. Even his precious Sephiroth thought as much."

Hojo stopped, certain he hadn't heard _that_ right. No, the boy disdained them _all_ but Gast, which was so very ironic given the man literally left him behind without so much as a goodbye. Hojo himself had been the only one truly dedicated to him, the only one truly on his side even _now._

Let Hollander have his delusions of adequacy. The truth was harsh, but at least Hojo was man enough to face it. It didn't matter what the boys thought, anyway; children seldom knew as well as they thought they did, and time would tell them the truth.

Rhapsodos and Hewley were going to die, and Sephiroth was going to live. He would live, and go on to the greatness he was destined for without their burden, as he should have all along.

Not deigning to say anything, the Professor merely smiled and slipped out from the cell. He certainly knew his way out.

* * *

><p>Veld watched the door shut, arching a brow at Hollander. "Thank you, Doctor. I appreciate your assistance."<p>

Hollander startled, staring at him. "What…?"

Reno started laughing, a wide grin matched with the knowing gleam in his eyes. "You just said _Sephiroth_ thinks you're better, yo. You think he's gonna let that slide? Hell no, man's got too much pride."

"Hollander, whether or not the good professor has a heart that does more than circulate blood is irrelevant so long as he cooperates, and everyone - even Hojo - has a soft point." Veld smiled serenely. "And you unerringly jabbed at his, in the way only a fellow scientist could manage. So you see, while he may not have given into it yet, Hojo _will_ help. Not because he cares about what you think, or what I think, or what happens to Angeal or Genesis. No, nothing like that. Hojo does nothing for the good of others. There is only _one person_ that has that distinction still."

It was obvious when realization struck, leaving him looking pale and angry. "_Sephiroth._"

"Yes, _Sephiroth._ So again, thank you very much, Doctor Hollander, for your assistance." Veld gave him a darkly satisfied smile. "I'll be back to discuss things with you later, when you've had time to better comprehend just how vital it is that you actually do your job right this time."

"Yeah, you're not the only trick 'bo that knows that jig anymore, Doc." Reno snickered, watching him while Veld turned and headed out the door. "You think real hard, yo. Your 'boys' ain't the only ones whose lives are lookin' kinda shaky right now."

"_Reno._"

"Comin' bossman." The Turk winked, slipping out around the door and listening to it click. His eyes continued to gleam with amusement, but his goading grin settled to a calmer smirk. "Played 'em like fiddles, boss."

"I've been in this game a _very_ long time, red." Veld reminded him, smiling fondly. "But you did an excellent job yourself. Get the feed copy to my office, take care of the default."

"Yes _sir._"

Veld watched him go, a little smile on his lips, and glanced back to the SOLDIER standing guard. "Second Class Kythe, right?"

"Yes sir."

He nodded. "One of Fair's friends?"

"Yes sir."

Veld hummed thoughtfully, turning to face him and the trooper, who'd finally put his helmet back on. Probably wise, if you were wanting to keep your head down. "And you're Strife?"

"Yes sir."

No lip from these two, certainly. But they also weren't _his_ department, which meant the best bet would be to have them separate to speak with. Which worked _well,_ since he wanted a word with the trooper first. "Strife, when Reno gets back, I'd like you to go ahead and give your report of what happened in Modeoheim to cross reference with my commander, since you were with him. Two eyes are better than one, especially if either has a concussion."

"Is he -" the teenager caught himself, and Veld waited patiently. After a moment, when he wasn't scolded, he continued quietly, "is he okay?"

"Tseng will be fine." Gods knew, his second had been put through worse than a swat from a First who only wanted him out of the way. "Good of you to ask after him. Did a medic look you over yet?"

He knew one hadn't, and also knew from a look at his profile that Strife had a habit of keeping quiet about being bullied. What were the odds he even thought to bother?

"Ah, not since the initial look over on pickup, sir, no." Strife confirmed.

"I'll mention it to Reno." Veld assured him quietly. "I'll also be in contact with both of your directors. Your assistance is appreciated."

"Yes sir. Thank you, sir."

He nodded at the pair, and headed back for his office, lifting his eyes briefly to where he knew the camera was with a small smile.

Not bad. Not good, but this wasn't so bad just yet. It was definitely something he could work with, and that counted for a lot.


	9. Interlude: The Value of Trust

**Disclaimer:** _To Be Human_ is a fanfiction written in the Compilation of FFVII, with respect to the original canon and in accordance with the permissions of Fair Use as a transformative work. No profit is being made and the author only claims original characters used within to help flesh out the story.

* * *

><p>The day had been long <em>before<em> the SOLDIERs ever got to Sephiroth's apartment, three of the four coming in from Modeoheim which would have been a tiring flight and environment just to walk around in. Even showers and quickly taken meals could only do so much, and after several hours of discussion they called it a night.

Zack ended up deciding to stay with Sephiroth and Angeal, still unconvinced he could trust the older man not to leave. So Kunsel ended up rooming with him in one of the guest rooms of the general's suite, because he certainly wasn't going to leave Zack like this. He didn't know all the details, but he knew _enough_. Besides, the two had shared quarters before, and a single bed was hardly something to fuss over - it was a _bed, _and sometimes they hadn't had that much together on missions.

Neither of them slept particularly well, their conditioning to catch sleep whenever and wherever they could failing with the enormity of the situation for Zack, and the hyper awareness of his friend's movements for Kunsel. Being hyper aware of the genuinely hyper teen never boded well for the ability to sleep, but he was worried about what nightmares might make a grab for his friend. If something did, however, it didn't stir him enough to wake either. And night of bad sleep or no, come morning they still got up, got redressed, and went out to face the day together.

Sephiroth was up already, settled in the kitchen area with what looked to be some reports. Green eyes glanced up at them over the papers he had in hand, a small smile on his lips matching their warmth for welcome. "I'd offer you the shower, but I imagine you haven't decided where to stay fixed yet."

"Might as well stay here." Zack shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. "Where is he?"

"Sleeping - overdue, in my personal opinion." Sephiroth didn't need him to clarify on who and made no pretenses, eyes flicking back towards the room he'd given Angeal while he sipped at his coffee a moment. "He hasn't truly _rested_ in quite some time."

"Yeah, he had that pinched look he gets, didn't he?" Zack agreed, sighing. "He didn't try and _go_ anywhere, though?"

"He hasn't left the room since he went in and closed the door last night," Sephiroth confirmed. "I went by earlier, and his breathing is deep enough to suggest he is still maintaining a restful stage of sleep."

"Well that's a good sign," Kunsel said. "He's not in the best shape, and some rest can only help. Which reminds me - I obviously missed out on a lot. I know a lot _has_ to be classified, and I'm sure you two can work that out later. But for now, what _is_ my assignment here? What can I do to make sure this mess starts straightening out, or at least not getting _worse?_"

Sephiroth watched him a moment, considering it. "I will leave it to Zack's discretion as for how much to share with you, given he knows you personally. As for my own standing on the matter of assignments, I believe it is wise to keep an eye on our director _and_ on Angeal. You do not have clearance to serve as a check for Lazard's power - I, however, do. Both Zack and I stand at a point to check Angeal as needed, to which end I'm going to suggest you start carrying status inflicting materia, Zack; casting sleep might be just as effective as using your blade, and with less dire results."

"Right, I've got one I'll get," he promised. "And good point about the director. Seems trust… doesn't work like I thought."

"Trust seems best given as slowly as possible, as _earned,_ though given fully until the individual is proven no longer worthy of what's been earned," Sephiroth said quietly. "Levels of trust are much like levels of power. Not everyone can manage them correctly."

"Yeah, you're telling me."

Sephiroth recognized the pain and disappointment in the younger SOLDIER's voice, though Zack didn't sound as bitter as he himself felt. He found himself speaking before he'd consciously decided to. "I wouldn't worry too much, Zack. You're still First Class."

The look of surprise and _gratitude_ was strangely warming, the wide grin that took over from his lips and made his eyes shine seeming so much more fitting than the somber expressions he'd had lately. "Yeah? Well thanks. No general I'd rather follow than you, either."

Sephiroth smiled, nodding in acknowledgment to the further meaning, then glancing at the Second still with them. Kunsel clearly didn't have any expectations, so much as looking… pleased, for his friend. Would that _that_ attitude would start being more common. "I suppose you're just going to end up with authority above your listed rank, Kunsel. Somehow, I get the impression you'll manage."

Kunsel nodded to him with a faint smile. "I'm sure you'll assess me and judge fairly. In the mean time, I need caffeine and food, and to know what I'm doing today. Not necessarily in that order, but it would be nice."

"There's coffee in the pot and mugs beside it," he offered, mildly amused. "I'll see about food."

"You don't do rations for breakfast, right?" Zack looked at him, a little concerned. "Because I have eggs down at my place, and it is _not_ that far."

"The mess in the Tower proper isn't too far to avoid rations for breakfast," Kunsel retorted, slipping around to get some coffee.

"I do not eat _rations_ for _breakfast,_" Sephiroth promised, not sure if he was amused or disturbed at the thought. "I wasn't familiar with that particular rumor."

"Huh? Nah, I don't listen to rumors much. I leave that to Kunsel." Zack shrugged, sidling a little closer. "Got anything for me to do?"

"You keep track of the rumor mill, then?" It took a moment to decide on something for Zack to do - he recognized that _need_ to take action in the younger man, no surprise given how active he was - and beckoned him over to be given a carton of eggs and a large bowl. "Whisk."

Zack brightened to be given something to do, and set about filling the bowl. "All… eighteen?"

"Please."

"You want your coffee topped off, Sephiroth?" Kunsel set a mug in Zack's reach, then pointed to the general's own mug. "It's still hot."

"Mm, no not just yet. But thank you." He gathered a wide array of vegetables from the crisper, a knife taken from the block he had sitting out, and got to work. There was always some peace to be had with a blade in his hand, even a little knife. "Better to have a bit more actual food first."

"You mean coffee _isn't_ a food group?" Zack gave him a wide-eyed look of surprise so obviously false it made him chuckle. "Gee, all this time I'd thought it was. You _sure?_"

"Brat," Kunsel accused fondly. "Listen to the boss. We do _not_ need you on a caffeine high."

"Hey, now, we're talking about his coffee, not me and mine." Zack huffed at him. "Be nice."

"Nice is a matter of perspective," Kunsel informed him. "Whisk the eggs, jungle boy."

"Hey, you leave Gongaga out of this, city bum!"

Sephiroth listened to the easy banter between the pair and felt himself smiling again. His chest ached at the thought of mornings long past with another pair much the same. Well, assuming one could rouse Genesis this early and have him anywhere near so civil, at least….

_Soon,_ he promised himself. Soon, mere hours away, they would start making plans in detail to get the redhead back home. For now, there was surely no shame in taking comfort from the ease these two had between them. And he would not be such a fool to miss the worth of their including him in the moment.

Perhaps one day it would even be four or five around the kitchen in the early morning, interacting with gentle banter to the smells of coffee and bracing for the day ahead.


	10. Interdepartmental Relations

**Disclaimer:** _To Be Human_ is a fanfiction written in the Compilation of FFVII, with respect to the original canon and in accordance with the permissions of Fair Use as a transformative work. No profit is being made and the author only claims original characters used within to help flesh out the story.

**A/N:** Shoutout to everyone dealing with this miserable cold and snowy weather, particularly if it's interfering with your internet connection.

* * *

><p>Two blond men in suits walked into an elevator, both blue eyed and lean, and Lazard spent a moment waiting for the punchline.<p>

"Director Deusericus, I'll be your assigned shadow for a while." The other man smiled far too sweetly to quite match the executive's mental profile for _Turk,_ almost appearing boyish. "You can call me Charles. You'll find a note from my director in your mail, assuming you haven't already. To guess by the face you're pulling, I'd say you haven't."

Lazard let himself smile, the safest reaction in this case. "No, I can't say I'd gotten to it yet. Strange, since I went through my email not too long ago."

"Director Faraman has an actor's appreciation for timing," Charles noted mildly, smile never faltering. "I assume we're headed for your office?"

Well he could hardly say otherwise. "Was there any reason not to?"

"Not that I'm aware of, unless you skipped breakfast - you _do_ eat breakfast, don't you Director? Most important meal of the day."

_How_ was this man a Turk of the level Veld would send to watch him? Or maybe he wanted rid of him?

No, _that_ was ridiculous. Just as Lazard himself had realized, Veld surely knew they needed all the help they could get. There had to be more to the man. That, or the senior executive had clearly done some digging where he wished the man hadn't, but there was no immediate reason to think so.

Belatedly remembering he'd been asked a question, Lazard gave him a faint smile. "I had breakfast, yes - plenty of protein, balanced evenly by carbohydrates."

"Marvelous, nice to see people who can take care of themselves - makes things easier if you only have to worry about people hurting the person you're guarding, and not them doing the job themselves, you understand." Charles clasped his hands loosely behind his back, humming tunelessly a moment. "My director would, by the by, rather like a word with you later. Perhaps you could even rally your little battalion and charge them down to see the good doctor, hm? Solitary is, by nature, quite lonely."

"How much of that was his request reworded, and how much was a discreet suggestion of your own?" Lazard wondered, doubting he'd get a straight answer.

"Does it really matter?" Blue eyes glanced towards him, faintly amused. "The meeting needs to happen and there's information to be shared. It would be advisable to have a couple key representatives of your men there as well."

"I see," He murmured, leaving the statement be as the elevator stopped short of his floor, letting in another man in a suit. Of course, clever though he was, Reeve Tuesti was no Turk. "Good morning, Reeve."

"Mm? Oh, good morning, Lazard." The engineer - he had trouble of thinking of the man as an actual executive, he was simply too nice - smiled warmly, nodding to them both though he didn't address the Turk. Charles favored him with that same bright smile anyway. "Another day at the office, hm? Plenty to do, I'm sure."

"Oh there's always something." His primary concern was making sure he had as many Firsts this morning as he'd had the day before, but with the appearance of this bubbly little messenger, he supposed a visit to the Department of Administrative Research was also going to be scheduled in… somewhere.

"Always something indeed," the brunet agreed, smiling ruefully. "I'll be in and out myself. Here's hoping we all have something to show for our work at the end of the day, hm?"

"My best wishes as well." Lazard nodded to him, appreciative of the hope. He wasn't counting on it, but it was a nice thought.

The ride was comfortably silent for a while before the elevator bobbed to a stop to let Reeve off, the man taking a moment to salute them with his coffee mug. "Have a good day!"

"You as well, Director Tuesti," Charles finally addressed him, the two exchanging warm smiles, before the two blonds were left alone again. As they neared the fifty first floor, the Turk spoke up again. "You know, a smile has to be the most perfect poker face."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Lazard glanced at him, a bit surprised.

The Turk smiled charmingly and shook his head. "Never mind. Off to business, hmm?"

Nodding slowly, the Director of SOLDIER couldn't help feeling he'd just missed something very important.

* * *

><p>In the end, it was only Sephiroth and Angeal who joined their director and his Turk shadow to meet with Veld. While Zack had been given the invitation, the teen bowed out and no one made any attempts to persuade him otherwise; given what he'd been through, it was understandable that he would want some time to go blow off steam. Which left the two Firsts following in relative silence, only answering specifically addressed questions beyond the initial pleasantries, each lost in their own thoughts.<p>

It was something of an ingrained habit to be more aware when they reached the section of the floor dedicated the Department of Administrative Research that was specifically assigned to the Turks. It was beyond foolish to dismiss them because they were unenhanced; in Sephiroth's personal opinion, many of the more seasoned Turks were easily as dangerous as the ninja of Wutai.

Veld was there to meet them, looking over an unmarked file that he closed even as the door opened. Dark brown eyes did a quick scan, taking in who was - and wasn't - there before he nodded. "We'll take the discussion to my office."

Turning on his heel, he passed along the lines of work stations in silence, expecting to be followed. "Gun, Shuriken, Katana, Kicks - my office."

The four Turks came from various points in the room, leaving their current tasks to follow their director's orders. Veld didn't address anyone again until they were all gathered into his office. "As you all are aware, one of the better known official functions of this department is the function of bodyguards to persons of interest and rank within and occasionally in addition to the company. This will work well to our advantage, as well as the known secondary purpose of monitoring the behavior of individuals to protect company assets in a different way. Though my forces are understandably taxed due to certain current threats, the fact remains that the issues that have most recently arisen in regards to SOLDIER merit action.

"It's to that end that I have arranged for the operatives present to assist as they can. While I'm sure you will come to your own arrangements as to how these partnerships will best work out, I'll address the specialties of the operatives I've chosen." Veld turned, gesturing to his Turks as he spoke of them. "Gun is one of the best marksmen ever produced by the Junon Military Academy, including many of the current instructors. Beyond her capacity as ranged backup, I believe her military background will be of use in finding common ground to begin working together from. Kicks is one of our two specialists in martial arts, and given that Hewley is on record as often preferring hand-to-hand and other forms of unarmed combat, I think she may be of particular assistance on assessment grounds. Likewise, Katana excels with his chosen weapon and several sword forms that may make him a particularly good partner for some of the potential upcoming confrontations due to familiarity. He also has some additional advantages to be disclosed as they become relevant to the task. Similarly, Shuriken has familiarity with several SOLDIERs, has a good relationship with Zack Fair, and experience fighting Rhapsodos' clones."

When it was clear his pause was an expectant one, Sephiroth spoke. "While unexpected, I do see the advantages of these partnerships. May I assume the Turk that had been with the director this morning is assigned to his protection and observation?"

The man in question chuckled softly. "I am, yes, though Commander Tseng will have moments of filling the position as well, as our duties permit or necessity demands."

"Understandable. I'm sure he's quite busy," Sephiroth mused, curious look lingering on the blond a moment longer when his codename wasn't offered. "And what do we call you?"

"For now, I believe Charles will do fine." He smiled sweetly, but the SOLDIER merely arched a brow. The man was a Turk, and innocence didn't last in their ranks any longer than in SOLDIER - less, in some cases. "Hint enough, if you're into irony. And I can't imagine you're not, General."

"It's less something I enjoy and more something I deal with for lack of any other available options," he pointed out dryly. Still, the hint was filed away for further contemplation. "You asked us down here for more than this, surely."

"I did, yes." Veld nodded, finally taking a seat at his desk. "I want to know if any decisions have been made about how you all plan to move forward. There are already rumors flying now that Hewley's been spotted on the heels of being declared killed in action, and the President is likely to want a report from your department even after the ones we filed. I wouldn't be surprised if a board review is called, depending on how the other department heads react - Heidegger in particular merits watching, given he'd jump at any chance to take over SOLDIER as well."

Sephiroth snorted softly. "Whatever issues we have with Director Lazard at the moment, he would _not_ be an improvement. And I'm not entirely sure we'd go along with it, either."

The Turk Director hummed quietly, steepling his hands together and looking over his fingertips at the general. "And you believe you have a choice in that?"

Sephiroth arched a brow. "You believe they have a means to _force me?_"

There was a beat of silence at that rather unexpected comment, the gravity of it not lost on either director. But where Lazard closed his eyes, Veld met the SOLDIER's gaze evenly. "Is that where your plan is headed, General?"

He was treated to a small smile and a shrug. "It was an honest question, and I'm very interested in the answer. What _is_ the company policy on dealing with an asset who has decided there are conditions to their continued compliance? Particularly if said asset is in danger of losing the only things that make them inclined to comply?"

_Terminate them._ The answer was default, only there was no terminating _Sephiroth._ And from the hard look in his eyes, it had finally occurred to him. ShinRa's deadliest weapon had realized how flimsy the leash holding him truly was, and was threatening to snap it.

Somehow, Veld had always known this day would come when Sephiroth tired of jumping every time he was told to. They may have tried to mould him, but their prize general was not a machine to be programed; he was a man with thoughts and emotions and _opinions_ of his own. And apparently the potential loss of his two dearest friends had him of the opinion that ShinRa might not be worth the effort it was asking of him.

"I think, General, that if all this comes before the board, your words on the matter may just be the deciding factor," Veld observed quietly. "Given that it's my job to see that the company is protected and its best interests carried out, in this particular case I would say seeing that your requests for assistance in the recovery of SOLDIERs Hewley and Rhapsodos is of _immediate_ concern. I would strongly suggest you and I make an appointment to have a word with the head of the Science Department, as well as Doctor Hollander."

"I can't say I'm any more confident of his ability to be of any use than when we last spoke but I wouldn't mind being wrong in this case," Sephiroth said. "See if he can be _bothered_ then."

"I've found showing up unannounced does occasionally work," he quipped, shrugging. "Find when you're sure to be available and we'll make arrangements, but do it soon."

"As far as I'm concerned, straightening all this out is your immediate priority, Sephiroth," Lazard said quietly. "I'll keep you updated on the political waves we end up making and what may need done to manage the results, but for now I'd appreciate if you can just focus on Angeal and Genesis."

The general inclined his head slightly. "Perhaps I could make the call when our meeting here adjourns. The sooner the matter of Hojo's involvement is decided, the sooner we can make additional decisions on how to handle things from the medical standpoint."

"If nothing else, I would think we'll need _one_ of them, just because they're the only ones who can make sense of what Hollander has already done to Genesis and me," Angeal pointed out, clearly uncomfortable with the subject but knowing it had to be discussed. Running from it wasn't going to do anything but eat up time they didn't have. "Even if we find Genesis, if we don't get a cure we'll lose him anyway."

"Agreed." Sephiroth nodded curtly, looking back to Veld. "Was there something further?"

"Just a reminder to my group that I still expect status reports even when they get to stay in SOLDIER's side of the playground," he said, a hint of amusement twitching his lips towards a smile. "Anything from you, Lazard?"

"Only a request to give me a heads up where you can, if the President decides to send anyone after me or my men." The younger executive glanced at him. "Though I suppose that may be a conflict of interests. Obviously, it's not a decision I can make for you; we all have to decide where we stand, and how much we'll stand for."

"It may well be the most vital decision anyone makes today," Veld agreed gravely, still remembering Sephiroth's words from earlier - _you believe they have a means to force me?_

While he had evaded a direct answer at the time, never let it be said Veld Faraman was the sort of fool who didn't see the obvious; in all honesty, he doubted anything they might try against Sephiroth would succeed in the long run. If the silver general decided to turn against the company, it would be a bloodbath that they would never recover from, assuming it wasn't an absolute win for the younger man. He had seen the reports from Wutai - the man was rightly called _demon_ by their entire nation and could have single handedly brought them to their knees.

ShinRa would not survive if their greatest weapon turned on them, so in the interests of preventing the immediate demise of the company it was clear to the Turk's director that he would need to be sure Sephiroth's requirements were met. One could make a valid argument that it was his job; after all, there would _be_ no company if there wasn't enough of an attempt made to satisfy him. "I'll likely communicate with you via Tseng or Charles. Feel free to send questions through the same route."

"Understood." Lazard nodded. "Well, then, I think we all know our goals. Sephiroth, Angeal, keep me informed - preferably before Hojo contacts me."

"Of course, Director."

"And Charles will be shadowing me?" He glanced at Veld, wanting that a little more clear.

"Consider it mostly for your wellbeing," Veld advised. "And hope you never need to know why."

Lazard arched a brow at him. "Well that's ominous."

"That's _life,_" he retorted. "Now, I'd like to work some things out with your SOLDIERs, assuming everyone else is clear on where we stand."

"We're good, director." Charles smiled brightly. "We'll see you later."

It was on the tip of his tongue to shout after him to behave, but he held it back; never undermine your operatives, _particularly_ on the job. Charlie could handle himself _and_ Deusericus. That was why he had that assignment.

"Sir, if you don't mind, I think it would be best if Shuriken and I seek out Zack Fair," Balto suggested mildly, an idea that he nodded consent to immediately; best to get the teen settled into the concept of his kin being a Turk as quickly and quietly as possible.

"You do that." Veld watched them slip out, then looked back to the SOLDIERs. "So, you're going to go along with talking to Hojo, then. No fuss?"

"As you pointed out, Director, dealing with Hojo is certainly not something I would put off at the risk of losing help for my friends," Sephiroth said. "He may not be the final piece we need, but if nothing else he's a step up from Hollander and in the right direction. Now, I suppose it will be most likely to get his cooperation by actually agreeing to meet him in his own place of choosing. If experience is anything to go by, I would bet on the labs. You believe if I make the call he'll be more agreeable?"

"I don't think _agreeable_ is the best word for Hojo even on good days," Veld mused dryly. "But I do think he will help, if approached the right way. The ground work has already been laid."

"And are you planning on discussing that groundwork, or is it somehow irrelevant?" Sephiroth asked quietly.

"Hollander was unwittingly very helpful in wounding his ego," Veld explained, smiling thinly. "It's going to play to our advantage. Just be honest with him."

Those strange green eyes considered him a moment before Sephiroth chuckled softly. "Brutally honest?"

"If you like." He shrugged. "You've been around the man your whole life, Sephiroth. I imagine, if you tried, you could think of all sorts of buttons to push."

"Manipulation?" He heard Angeal huff softly, but didn't bother to address the man's rather fluid and tarnished perception of what was honorable conduct and when it was or was not necessary. No, he was a bit more taken with the idea Veld was presenting. It wasn't unlike what Zack had mentioned before, but unlike Zack, the man before him was an _expert_ in such matters. "Not my usual technique, but I wouldn't be adverse to learning a new skill."

"You're better at it than you give yourself credit for," Veld assured him dryly. "But I've got a few things we can cover."

"Well then," the SOLDIER settled back into one of the seats. "Please go on. You have my attention."


End file.
